Surprizes
by Cleo-And Tsunami
Summary: It is the sequel to Not Going Back. *Chapter 28 up!* Thanks for all the reviews! New goal: 30 reviews! Will we actually escape this time?? What will happen to Kim? What tortured will we put him through? Oh..the possiblities...r&r!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- nope, own nothing.   
A.N- This is a sequel to Not Going Back. It is base 2 years after Not Going Back. And it is longer. Ja!!!   
  
  
I wasnt feeling very good today. I got a letter yesterday from Frodo Baggins and Megan Baggins. Yup, they got married, like a year ago.   
  
Dear Jamie,  
Hi! I have missed you so much. I have written you, but tyou never return the letters. I have a surprise!! Me and Frodo got married! I'm so happy! I was wondering if you and Legolas could come down in a little while. Can you? I would like to come there, but I have a surprise that I want to show you down here, in Hobbilton. Please reply!!   
  
Megan Baggins  
p.s. Tell Legolas ,Frodo says hi!!   
  
  
I havent been answering because I have broke my writting arm. I fell off the horse that carried me through the first battle I was in. I was riding through the forest and my horse spooked at two stupid big peoples kids. I fell of the front and broke my fall with my arm, in which snapped.   
I woke up to Legolas looking at me and telling me everything was ok. ThenI felt pain like I had nevr felt before. I think they were setting my arm.   
I just got it out of the rapping stuff, and my arm is really kinky and stiff. But, I'm going to write Megan.   
Dear Megan,   
I feel great for you!! And Frodo! You two make a great couple! Legolas gives his congratulations. Sure, I will be happy to come! I'm sorry I haven't wrote. I broke my arm and I couldn't write! Sorry!! C-ya soon!!   
Jamie Greanleaf   
  
  
I'm leaving the last part for her to figure out. I wonder what the surprize is! " Legolas, start packing, we are going to Hobbilton!" I yelled, overjoyed ot be seeing my friends again. For the wedding present to them, Legolas carved out two horses standing together. And I painted them. The first one a palimino, for Megan's blond hair, with baby blue eyes. The second one was brown with aqua blue eyes, like Frodo. Its a horse family and a human family. I give myself the credit for giveing Legolas the idea!:) No, we came up with it together.:)  
We started our journy 10 days before my birthday. Oh, I had forgotten about it till just know! My b-day is on July 19! I cant believe I had forgotten MY birthday! Oh, well.   
On the way to Hobbilton, we went through the pretties river valley I have ever seen. It was deep, and it was the bluest water I have ever seen. And there were seas of pink, red, and blue. I have no clue what kind of flower it is. I wish I did though.   
" Jamie, you have been quite. Whats wrong?" Legolas asked.  
" Well, I have been thinking. It has been a hole 2 years since I saw Megan. And her and Frodo got married! And we did to! Its just alot been happening in the last 2 years." I said, leaving one small point out.   
" True." Legolas said before we lapped back into silence.   
On the 9th day of traveling, I could finally see the candlelights of Hobbilton.   
" Lets camp out here, I don't want to disturb Megan and Frodo at this time of night." Legolas stated. I just nodded. I didn't want to wait, but I knew Legolas was right.   
I got off the horses, took their saddles off, fed them, and dicided it was time for me to rest to. Legolas had been buisy cooking the food. The reason for that being, I can't cook even if my life depended on it.   
We quikly ate and Legolas leaned up against the tree and then I leaned up against his chest. I sighed feeling all warm and safe.   
The next morning we got up and we got to Hobbilton in about 30 minutes. I was riding through, and Samwise Gamgee ran up to Legolas and me.   
" Hello there Legolas, Jamie!" he said kissing my hand. I saw Legolas watching him like a hawk ready to dive for the kill. " Would you like it if I took your horses to the barn for you?" he asked.  
" That would be very kind of you." I said while smiling. Another hobbit I didn't know came and got our stuff and carried it to the house for us. Walking down the garden path was Megan and Frodo, with Frodo carrying a little boy.   
" Hello!" Frodo said.   
" Hi! Whose this?" I asked, putting my finger out, and the little boy grabbed it.   
" This, is our surprize." Megan slowly, letting it process in my head. Legolas patted Frodo on the back. the boy had blond hair, and eyes like Frodo's.   
" Megan!! You had a kid?! And you didn't tell me? Thats great!!" I said, actually hugging Megan.  
" Frodo, whats his name?" Legolas asked.   
" Megan insisted on naming him Evan." Frodo said smiling at Megan. I was really happy for Megan and Frodo.   
That night, Frodo and Legolas were out somewhere talking, catching up on eachother. I was in my room, and Megan was talking ot me. I had this sudden question.   
" Megan, tell me the truth, does it hurt?" I asked.   
" Having the baby? Or the first part?" she said getting a queer look on her face.   
" Having the baby."   
" Well, yeah, but it is worth it. It really was great for Frodo. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him I was pregnant. It was so funny!" Megan said. I laughed. " So, how long are you and Legolas staying?"   
" Well, probably 3-4 weeks, mabey 5. Is that ok with you?" I asked.  
" Yes, stay as long as you want!" my best friend told me.   
That night at supper I was going to announce something special. But first, Megan told me Frodo and her had something for me.   
" Me?" I asked.   
" Well, duh, you turn 18 today." Megan said. She came over and gave me the nicest neclace. It had a gold chain and a red stone in it. " Your birthstone."   
" Megan, Frodo, thank you!" I said. Legolas walked up to me, and kissed me, and handed me a clear rock. In the middle, it had a horse carved at the running position. " I-Its beautiful!" I said, before kissing him. " Oh, I almost forgot, " i said running to Legolas' and my room. I pulled out the presents I had brought along.   
I came back, handing Frodo the carved out horses. " Oh, Jamie, Legolas, thanks!" Megan said.   
" Thank you!" Frodo said. I was getting ready to announce what I wanted--no needed-- to announce.  
" Legolas, and I , are, I mean, uh..." I stuttered.  
" Spit it out!" Frodo said. I didn't know how to put it, Legolas did not know this yet.  
" Legolas, you got me pregnant." I said quickly. Everyone was just starting at me. Then Legolas turned white and fell to the floor. " Legolas!" I yelped running to his side. I really didnt think he would take it like that.   
We had got him to our bedroom, and finally he woke up, to my relief. He looked at me and smiled and kissed me. I, of coarse, kissed him back.   
" If I had known, I wouldn't have made you come down, I would have come up here!" Megan exclaimed.   
" Well, Megan, I wasn't pregnant the day we left." I said, not wanting to explain anymore.  
" To much information." Megan said. Frodo nodded. I smiled sheepeshly.  
A week had past and I had learned the really crappy thing about being pregnant, the dreaded morning sickness.   
---------------------------------------------***-------------------------------------------***---------------------------------  
Thats it for now, this story will have chapters. So, It willl be longer. K? good. Trust me, it will be long. Ja  
Cleo 


	2. Ouch.

Disclaimer- I dont own anything in the stories. They belong to their rightful owners.  
  
It was the 2nd week we had been at Hobbilton. And I did get my little secret out. And now my not so much of a secret anymore was visible. Yes, much to my distaste, I was getting a round belly. That didnt stop me from what I do daily: ride my horse. ( Lord Elrond had given me the tall black stallion)   
  
I named him Shadow Runner, for short, Shadow. I was the only person that could ride him without a death wish.   
  
" Hey boy. How are you this morning?" I said to Shadow. In reply, he nickered, and sniffed around my pockets. Then I handed him a carrot.   
  
I got him saddled and riding down the road. I took a left and ended going through a prairie patch. " Shadow, you like the forest don't ya?" I said and he bobbed his head up and down. So i put him into a canter from the trot. I saw a fallen log and turned Shadow towards it. He was now going at a full fledge gallop and he took the log. It felt like flying! We made it over the log by about 3 feet.   
  
I turned him around for another go, but he wouldnt budge. I got off him, and pulled on his reins. He still wouldn't move. I took one step, and he charged at me. I fell flat on my butt. He hightailed it away, the hole time me cursing him. I started to get up, and something on the ground caught my eye.  
  
It was long, brown, with red eyes. I didn't move, but the snake kept slithering towards me. I heard a thundering sound, and Shadow was on top of the snake, squishing it to death, at the same time as he was squishing my leg. I screamed in pain. He had stomped right below my knee. He stopped and sniffed the dead snake. He moved sniffing me, then raising his head, snorting. I shooed him away, telling him to run back home.   
  
I wondered if my leg was broke. It hurt like hell, but thats what happens when you get stepped on by a 1200 pound horse.   
  
I layed there forever. It was getting hot, and I was getting thirsty. To my relief, I heard the pounding of hooves. It sounded like 4 horses. No, 3. I saw two ponies and a large brown horse. Legolas jumped off the brown horse and ran to me.   
  
" Are you ok?!" he asked, the worry showing in his face. I nodded. He saw my mangled leg. I looked at it for the first time and it was all bloody and bruised.   
  
" Ouch." was all I could mumble.   
  
" Yeah, ouch." Legolas said, putting his scolding look on his face. When he does that it makes me feel like a little kid again.   
  
I got on double with Legolas and we rode back. 


	3. Chapter 3 Why is HE here????

Chapter 6 A.N.-- dont own it.  
  
  
It was a couple days before I could walk. I was so happy to find out my leg wasn't broken. Legolas hadn't been talking to me at all.   
  
" Legolas, whats wrong?" I finally asked. He looked at me and for the first time, I saw pure worry.   
  
" I asked you not to go riding, and you did. And what happened? You did exactly what I was afraid of happening. You scared me. I was worried about you, and the baby." he said. His voice was calm, but his face told everything he was feeling.   
  
" Legolas, don't be so worried..." I said, smiling.   
  
" I can't help but be worried. You could have been killed."   
  
" I'm sorry. But I'm not going ot stop riding, Legolas." I said a matter-of-factly.   
  
" Well, I understand that, but..." he said, not knowing how to finish.   
  
" I will have someone go with me. Ok?" I said. Legolas smiled weakly and nodded. I kissed him on the forehead. It was the last week we were there that I saw something, or someone that I hoped to never see again. There was Kim walking down the road, looking quite drunk, not to add stupid. Legolas was standing behind me and Kim walked up to me.   
  
" Long time no see! Ah, what do we have here?" he said smiling his dumbass grin. He was looking at my bloated stomach.   
  
" Uh, yeah, I don't really want to see you either, dipshit." I said just having to put in that last word.  
  
" Who is going to be the father, or do you know?" he asked smiling. I tried counting ot ten, but that didn't work. He was about to find out that I was calm, but I had a temper.   
  
" BASTARD!! WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO GET HERE? OH, I KNOW, YOU WERE DUMB ENOUGH TO LIGHT A MATCH AT THE PROPAIN TANK!!! YES, DAMNIT, I DO KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS YOU FUCKER!!!!" I screamed, now breathing hard. If Legolas hadn't put his hand on my shoulder, I think I would have tried to kill the idiot.   
  
" Oh, I see!!! Nice going!! Whats your name?" he said to Legolas.   
  
" None of your buisness." Legolas said. I looked at him, and I knew he was furious, even though he didn't show it on his face. Kim tried to pat Legolas on the back, but he grabbed his arm and dug his fingers into Kim's skin. " Stay away from her. Got it?" he said dangerously. Kim took his arm out of Legolas' grasp.  
  
" Temper temper..tsktsk." he said. That was the last straw. He was really grinding my last nerves.   
  
" GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!" I said, lunging at him. I swung my arm back and hit him hard on the face. A crunching noise told me I had broke his nose. He staggered and fell back.   
  
" No matter where you go, you still have that temper, bitch." he said getting up. I swung my arm back, but something caught it. I turned to Legolas holding my arm. He shooke his head as if to tell me 'no'. But I was totally pissed, so I kicked as hard as I could. It him in a place I knew would hurt any man. He grunted and fell to his knees. I couldn't help but laugh. I felt Legolas' grip tighten, so I turned and we walked away from th eman on the ground.   
  
" Legolas, I couldn't help it, I really hate him." I said looking at the blond haired man.   
  
" Still, that was drastic." he said opening the front door to Frodo's house.   
  
" No, I don't think it was."   
  
  
I had told Megan and Frodo all about my little confrontation. Megan was frowning the hole time, clinching her fist. " Why...the..the nerve of that man!!" she said, clearly mad.   
  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Megan went to answer it. " I-I was wondering if you could spare some fo--" he stopped when he saw Megan's face. Evan came crawling up, Frodo quickly picking him up. " What a coencidence, I just saw Jamie--" he stopped again when he saw me behing Frodo. " Oh, I think your well off M-megan." he stammered trying ot change the subject. " I-is this your son?" he asked. megan slowly nodded. She saw him staring at Frodo. She nodded. He then was looking at me and I flipped him off.   
  
" Go away." Megan said.   
  
" B-but, I need to ea--" Megan took a threatining step and Frodo stepped in front of her. I think he knew that she was going to do what I did, deck him.   
  
" Get the hell off my property. You have already done and said enough." Frodo said while slamming the door in Kim's ugly face. We all turned ot go back to the kitchen, but we heard pounding on the door. It contenued and I did a bow to Megan and she opened the door, and gave a swift punch ot Kim's gut.   
  
" With all that fat, I think you would survive for weeks on end." Megan said, while I nodded, a wicked smile crossing my face. She shut the door and turned. We gave eachother high-fives.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats it for now, chapter 4 up soon. I had to stop, I crave food and sleep. I missed 2 meals today. Ja!!!   
Cleo 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
  
It was the last day of staying at Megan's and Frodo's house, and Megan and her family went with us to the far edge of Hobbilton.   
  
" Bye! Be careful on your way back home!" Frodo said as Megan waved goodbye. Evan was screaming and laughing as a butterfly was fluttering around his head. After 10,long,hot, aggonizing days, we got home.   
  
7 months later  
  
I was walking through the beautiful streets of Rivendell, and to my horror, I saw Kim. I kept walking, going strait, hoping he wouldn't nitice me. Much to my displeasure he did. He walked up smiling.   
  
" What the fuck do you want?" was all I said.   
  
" I owe you one." he said, smiling. I gave him that look , touch-me-you-die-a-slow-agonizing-death. Kim had something in his eyes I couldn't quite place.   
  
" Uh, what for?" I said while I had the feeling a had a whole heard of horses walking over my grave.   
  
" For hurting me."   
  
" Hurting you? Please, spare me! You were the one that KILLED ME AND MEGAN!!!!!!" I ended up screaming. " I really think that was enough." I wanted ot strangle him. But I was totly helpless at 8 months pregnant. I wished Legolas was right behind me. But to my surprize, Kim turned and walked away.   
  
I turned around and hurried home. I didn't tell Legolas about it. Like he needed anymore worries in his life. I smiled and looked down at my stomach. This kid kicked like crazy all the time.   
  
The next day I was going to go down an ally, making it shorter to get home. I was getting more tired all the time. I Felt something go around my neck, and get tight. I instinctivly lunged forward, hoping to lng my unknown advisary over my head. But that didn't happen, as a bag went over my head. I was stuggling, kicking out in the back. I felt my foot hit something, but it hurt like the bitch, so I was guessing i didn't hit what was behind me, more like the brick wall.   
  
I started to go black, and I heard a vioce by my ear. " I told you I owed you one..." And that was the last thing I heard.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Evil Cliffhanger thingy-jiggy. Muwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! * cough cough8 anyway, hope you liked it, and stay tuned for the next chapter!!   
Cleo 


	5. Chapter 5 The plan

Disclaimer- don't own it. nope. There are songs from Michelle Branch. Enjoy.   
  
I woke up to my head aching horribly. At first, I didn't know where I was. Then it all came rushing back to me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't.   
  
I turned my head, and I had shackles on my legs, arms, and from the feel of it, my neck. They were heavy, cold metal. * Damn that Kim!!! He is a major ass!! When I get out of here, he will wish he wasn't moronic enough to kill himself.* I thought.   
  
The door opened slowly. I heard a dragging noise. Kim walked in with a unconcious Megan dragging behind him. " Ah, litle one, your awake. Good, I brought you a friend." he said, smirking. He layed Megan down, and put a shackle around her neck. Then he undid my shackles on my legs and arms, leaving hte ones around my neck. I started to kick and he walked out of the room and I could hear the door being locked. I started to get up, and I found that attached to the shackle on our throats, were very long chains. then they were hooked to the wall.   
  
I walked over to Megan, shook her. She groaned and fluttered her eyes. She opened them and sprang up. " Where the hell is that bastard?" Megan screamed.   
  
" I'm not a bastard." I heard a voice outside the door. Then there was a chuckling, and I heard him walking away from the door.   
  
" FUCK OFF!!!!!" Megan and I screamed at the same time. " Why is he doing this?" Megan asked, grabbing the thing that was around her throat.   
  
" Don't bother with that, it won't come off. and I don't know." Megan sat down. She started to rock back and forth. Then she started humming. I knew the song, and so I started to sing.   
  
  
I was lost  
And you were found  
You seemed to stand on solid ground  
  
I was weak  
And you were strong  
And me and my guitar,  
We strummed along, oh  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you caused me  
  
I was blind  
But oh, how you coulds see  
You saw the beauty in everything,  
Everything and me  
  
I would cry  
And you would smile  
You'd stay with me a little while  
  
Sweet misery you cause me   
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
And in my heart I see, oh  
What your doing to me  
And in my heart I see, oh  
Just how you wanted it to be  
Sweet misery  
  
oh, whoa  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
And in my heart I see, oh  
What you're doing ot me  
And in my heart I see, oh  
Just how you wanted it to be   
Sweet misery  
  
I was weak   
And you were strong  
And me and my guitar,   
We strummed along  
  
Megan was still rocking back and forth. I knew she was worried. I was too, but I tried not to let it show. " Megs, be strong. Don't let asshole get the better of you. Frodo and Legolas are probably looking for us now. They will find us, I know it. You do to." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled. I felt the baby kick, so I sat down. I heard the door unlock. I stood up, and so did Megan. Kim walked in, smiling.   
  
" So, girls, like the cozy accomidations I have set up for you?" he said. For the first time, i looked at the room. It dark, like a cave. Everything was stone, the walks, chairs, everything.   
  
" It looks like a piece of shit." was all I said, although, I could have said more. He walked up to me. I stood my ground. I knew he wanted me to act like I was a deer in headlights. He struck me hard with his fist. It knocked my head sideways. I slowly put my head straight looking at him with pure hate. I wasn't going to look in my eyes and see that I was scared and hurt. All I wanted him to see was my rage. I felt the blood from my lip drip off my chin and hit the floor.   
  
" Bite your tounge girl." he hissed. Megan lunged at him, but her chain was shorter than mine. It choked her, and she fell backwards, hitting the stone floor hard. I wasn't going to lunge forward like Megan, for I was worried about the child in my stomach. He stalked out, the hole time I was glaring daggers at his retreating figure. He shut and locked the door again.   
  
I whipped the blood from my mouth, and I was raging at him, HIM, hitting me. " Kim has got some nerve." Megan said, as I walked towards her, and sat down beside her. I looked at the door.  
  
" We have to find a way to get out of this hell hole." I whispered in her ears. She nodded. " Let me look at that," I said, nodding towards the thing that bound us. I started to pry at something that had caught my eye on the shackle.( A. N. - I am really REALLY good at picking any lock whatso ever!) I took a hairpin out of my hair, and started to pick ing the little round hole. Suddenly, it made a clicking sound, and I pulled it from her neck.   
  
She grabbed it, and I found the little hole on mine, and I got mine off. " Were you in Hobbiton whne he got you?" I asked, wondering how long I had been out.   
  
" No, Me and Frodo were almost to Rivendell, coming on a surprize visit." Megan said. Good, that means I had only been out cold for about a day. " I got it! We both know, Kim will be back in here in about 15 minutes. We can pretend that we stil have the shackles on our necks, and when he opens the door, knock him out. Then we can make a run for it." she finished whispering. I nodded and smiled. We both sat down in seperate corners. The hole time, I was wondering how I was suppost to be able to run and make it to Rivendell. I also wondered if we were in Rivendell or not. If we were, that would be great for me. Concidering, I was due to have the baby any day now.   
  
Then I heard hte sound of a key being put in the door ot unlock it.  
  
---------------**----------**  
Evil cliff hanger. Sorry. But the next chapter will be up soon! Ja'ne!!  
-Me 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- nope.   
  
The door opened and we kept our heads down. He shut the door, and laughed. " Aw...poor girls.. Have I broke your wills already. I was going ot have fun trying ot break them. But, too bad, I'm still going to have fun with you two." he said starting to walk towards Megan.   
  
Megan sprange forward and kicked him as hard as she could. He hit the ground, and I jumped up. I was right beside the man that I thought was knocked out, but he obviously wasn't, concedering that he grabbed my leg and pulled me down.   
  
Then he put a knife to my throat. " Megan, if you want your friend to live, get back here and be good little girls and stay put." Megan stopped half way down the hallway. She stood there, from the looks of it fighting with herself. She started to walk back towards us.   
  
" Megan!! Don't, keep going! You can make it! You know your 5 times faster than this fat ass!!" I screamed but she kept coming. She walked back through the door. nodded. Kim hit me, got up.He walked through the door and he locked it again. " Megan, that was such a bad disicion." I said.   
  
" Jamie, no it wasn't. Your the only person I have left." she said looking at me. " and your my best friend. I'm not going to abondon you like that."   
  
" I'm not the only one you have left. You have Frodo and Evan. Well, I was telling you to go without me, nad you know, I really can't stand it when someone doesn't obey." I said smiling. she nodded.   
  
For the next couple of days, all that we saw of Kim was when he brought us our food. To tell the truth, I wouldn't call it food. It tasted and smelled like crap. Also he let us out to go to the bathroom once in the morning and once at night. On the 7th day we had been there, I started to not feel good. I kept having pains in my stomach about 30 minutes apart. Then as the day wore on, it was down to 15. Kim came in to give us our ' food'.  
  
" Kim, I really really have to go to the bathroom. Please." I said. He nodded and led me ot the bathroom. There, I went in. Kim always stood outside the door waiting. Finally I came out. He walked me back to the small room and I sat down, not eating.   
  
" Jamie? Whats wrong?" Megna asked. The pain had gone ot 15 minutes apart to 2. I looked at my stomach and Megan put down her plate. " Your...have your broke your w---" she started to say, but I nodded before she finished. " This is great, just great." Megan said.   
  
Megan told me what to do. When the pain got to about 55 seconds apart, she told me to push. I could feel the sweat drop off my face.   
  
" One more push, you can do it Jamie!" Megan said, trying to reassure me. " Oops, I lied, two more pushes." she said. " My bad, just one more." That last push is when I started to scream. Finally, Megan held up a beautiful baby boy. She grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped him up in it.   
  
" So, what are you going ot name him?" she asked.   
  
" Shoni." I said. I named him that because I liked the way it rolled off my tounge. Kim came and opened the door quickly.   
  
" What is going on--" he stopped short, looking at the baby in my arms. " Well, I see." he said, shutting the door again. But, soon he was back, but this time, two pares of clothes. " These are for you to wear, since the others are gross." he said, making two men come in and pick it up. One of the men looked like he was feeling sorry for Megan and I. He walked out , and we put the clothes on. They were just a t-shirt and a baggy pair of pants. they had draw stings whick was good, otherwise the pants wouldn't fit us. They were both jet black.   
  
" How, and what am I suppost ot feed the baby?!" I asked, starting ot panic.   
  
" Well, duh, do what you did when he was born." she answered.  
  
" Breast feed? But that is so..." I said trailing off. Megan nodded.  
  
" Thats what I did. Besides, thats all you can feed it, and it is the best for the baby right now." she said. So thats what I did. For the next three days, I had the Shoni wrapped up in all the blankets we had in the room to keep him warm. Even though it wasn't that cold in the room, the baby got cold every once in a while.   
  
In the middle of the night, I heard the door being opened. I looked over at Megan, who woke up at the sound like I did. We were both wondering the same thing. Why is Kim here in the middle of the night?   
  
The door opened, and there was the man that picked up our cloths. He was the one that looked sorry for us. He had a small bag around his waist. He shut the door, and looked at us.   
  
He then undid the bag, took out something dark green and then something wrapped in a small cloth. " Here is some cloths for the baby." It was dark green, one piece. It buttoned in the front and had a hood. Then in the cloth was some biscuits. " And here is some eatible food. I thought the baby could use the clothes, and you could use the food." he said. I got my first glimps of him. He was young, blonde hair, grey eyes." Master Kim doesn't know I'm doing this, so don't breath a word of it."   
  
" Master?" Megan said.   
  
" Yes, he said that is what to call him around him." said the blond haired man.   
  
" Well, thank you, and we can keep it a secret." I said. He got up and left as fast as he came in. I dressed the baby. The good thing about the clothes was, they were thick and warm. The baby was laughing, and I smiled. I was thinking about when I was 13.   
  
Flashback  
  
" Megan, I hate boys, men, the male species in general." I said.   
  
" Me too." We sat in the tree ( the one we fell out of ) thinking about stuff.   
  
" I know! We can make a vow." I said.  
  
" Yes, thats it. We will promise not to marry or have kids. And that will mean no dating." Megan said. We both nodded.   
  
" You have to pinky swear. And if one of us break it, we have the privlage to beat the poo out of eachother." I said, and we did a pinky swear. We started laughing.  
  
End flashback  
  
We both had kept thta vow untill we got to Middle-Earth. * Oh, well, everything is differednt now.* i thought, as I finished feeding the baby. I rocked him to sleep, and put him in a cradle that Kim had actually brought. Then I drifted off to sleep.   
  
The next morning, I felt great. I wasn't tired any more. I felt like I could run hundreds of miles without trouble. I fed the baby, put him back in his cradle, and talked to Megan. But the one thing that totally ruined my morning was Kim walking in the room.   
  
" It looks like I have been way to leniant." he started ot say. " It looks like your knights in shining armor haven't saved you yet. Too bad." He said as he walked over to Megan. " Get up!!" he yelled at her. She didn't budge from the spot she had on the floor. " Whore, listen to what I have to say, so get up damnit!!!!" he screamed.  
  
" Don't pop a blood vessil." was all Megan said. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up to her feet. His face was right in Megans.   
  
" Obey." was what he said as he kneed her in the stomach. * Dang, he has changed since I last saw him...before we died." I thought bitterly. He walked up to me. He grabed my hair and pulled me up. " I hope your feeling good." he said, grinning.   
  
" Basard, Frodo and Legolas will find us and kick your sorry ass." I said before I spat in his face. He threw me down.   
  
" As I was saying, I hope your all feeling good because your in for some surprizes tomorrow." he said. He turned around and walked out, not giving us our breakfast.   
----------------**----------------**   
thats is for now. hope you liked it. Please r&r!!!!!!!!   
Cleo 


	7. Chapter 7 Slaves?

Still don't own it.  
  
  
  
  
" Megan, do you wonder what he means by we will be in for a surprize tomorrow?" I asked my best friend.  
  
" Yes. Maybe he will let us go. But I really doubt that." she replied.  
  
" Me too. He probably will do horrible unspeakable things to us." I said smiling. I was being sarcastic, not thinking that Kim would actually hurt us that bad.   
  
I was wrong.  
  
The next morning, I woke up to a swift kick to my side. " What the fuck was that for?!" I said jumping up as the man did the same to Megan. She jumped up looking around. I turned and was face to face with Kim.   
  
" Ew, I thought I smelled something."I said, smirking. He frowned.   
  
" I expect you in my chambers in an hour." he said.   
  
" What if we don't?" I said.   
  
" You will be very sorry." he said before he left. I fed the Shoni and put on the new clothes that Kim gave us. He took our old clothes.   
  
" I wonder what he does to our old clothes." I said, turning to Megan.  
  
" He probably takes them to his room and smells them." Megan said, getting a discusted look on her face. I had a VERY strange picture form in my head. ( a.n.- you can picture that because he is way to gross even for me to discribe without getting sick.) By the look on Megan's face, she had had a picture in her head too. " Damn my imagination." Megan said, and I nodded.   
  
A woman walked in and grabbed Shoni from my arms. " What are you doing?" I said, getting very definsive.   
  
" I am going to watch the baby while your gone." she said. She smiled and I felt relieved. She looked only about 12 to 14. I had one of those feelings were you trust a person right off. " I have some baby food, powdered milk. All I have to do is put in water." she said. I think she knew I was going to ask how she was going ot feed it. I nodded and she left the room, singing to Shoni.   
  
We walked down the hallway. We turned another corner and we finally came to assholes room.   
" Anyone home?" Megan said. We looked to the left and in a chair, Kim was sitting. We both turned to look at him, and strong arms grabbed us from behind, and they hauled is over to Kim.   
  
Kim started laughing. " Looks like your husbands didn't suceed in finding you whores." he said.   
  
" Why, you self-absorbed bastard, who the fuck are you to tell us that?" I started. He got up, his face was inches from mine.   
  
" Watch your tounge," he started, backing up and started to pace back in forth in front of us.   
  
" Your breath could gag maggots." I said, wanting him to get really cheesed off. The person holding me tightened his grip as to tell me to shut up, but I kept talking. " I always knew you were a pervert. I mean, you go and kid---" Kim kicked me so hard in the stomach, the only way I was standing was for hte person holding me up behind me. I quickly got back to were my knees were doing what I said * stand up no matter what.*   
  
" From know on, you will call me master, and you will be my personal slaves. Your lucky, you are the only two are privlaged to get this wonderful job." he said smiling. I rolled my eyes. " Don't roll your eyes at me." he hissed  
  
" Wonderful my ass." Megan muttered. He walked over and slammed his fist into her face. She just stod there, her face showing nothing but rage. I knew my face showed rage, and rage only. I wasn't going to let him see my fear, pain, and other emotions.   
  
" You will report early in the morning and will only be dissmised when I tell you so. And the men here can do anything they want to you as long as they don't kill you. I like to watch you suffer." he said.  
  
" What if we don't wanna be your damn slaves?" Megan asked. I could tell, if the man didn't have ahold of her, she would kill him right then and there.   
  
" I will kill Jamie's child." he said. I still let no emotion show on my face, even though that remark had scared the shit out of me. " For know, the child will be put under the care of Sol-lecks. She will take good care of the child and Jamie can visit the boy every other day." he said, smiling as I lunged forward towards him. He smiled and shooded us away with his hands.   
  
  
The men threw us back in our room. " Jamie, its ok. We can get through this." Megan said, as I put my head in my hands. Thats all she said though. We didn't talk the rest of the night. Except when the girl came back with the baby.   
  
" Are you Sol-lecks? " I asked. She nodded. Thats good. I thought. " Please take good care of Shoni. You will won't you?" I asked.   
  
" Yes," said smiling, " he is so sweet. I brought him tonight so you can say good bye for awhile." she said. I held the baby for a while, then Sol-lecks took him back to her corters.   
  
The next morning, Megan and I woke up at the butt crack of dawn. We walked ot his corters. He had a list of stuff for us to dobefore he got up:  
Get my breakfast ready  
Get a bath ready for me  
Clean my room  
  
We had to do all this stuff without waking him up. We dicided that I would fix the bath and Megan would fix the breakfast.   
  
I wasn't going to be quiet when I was getting the bath soaps ready. I dropped the pan 4 times before I dicided to stop that and go boil the water over a fire in the fire place. I got the water as hot as I could get it, then dumped it in the bathtub. Then I got the worst smelling soap and put it beside hte tub. Just for perfect for that self-centered pig of a bastard.   
  
Then I got some clean clothes layed out. The whole time I seethed about how I was atually doing this for Kim. I was only doing it for Shoni. I also got a towel out. The whole time, I had to keep telling myself that I was NOT going ot stoop down to his level.  
  
--------**-------------------**   
thats all, posting next chapter sooner or later. Ja!  
-Me 


	8. Chapter 8 Excape!!!

Megan walked in, sat the mans breakfast on the table, and walked in the bathroom. " You done?" she asked.   
  
" Yup." I said and smiled. I had put pickle juice in the shapoo container. The shampoo had been full of something that smelled really good. I thought it was too good for him.   
  
We started to clean his dirty room. When I say dirty, I mean dirty. I started ot dust around hte shelves, and then I heard him getting up. He went and got in the bathroom. I heard his voice ring out.  
  
" Damnit!!!!!! This water is cold!!! And the soap, its its gross. And, who did the bathroom?" He screamed. I waved. " Girl, why did you put pikle juice in my soap?"  
  
" Because it is sticky and gross like you." I said. " A total moron would know that. " I said, smirking.   
  
" I demand you re-do the bath!" he ordered. I shrugged. " Call me master." he ordered.  
  
" Hell no."   
  
" Do it!!!" he screamed as he pushed me. I finally stuttered a word that somewhat resembles master. It was a combo between master and asshole. He went and ate his breakfast. " Tomorrow, fix a better breakfast, slave." he said.   
  
" If you want a good breakfast, fix the shit yourself." Megan said a matter-of-factly.   
  
" Don't argue with me. Now go get me some fresh grapes." he ordered. Megan turned and walked off, the whole way cursing him. The whole day was like hell on earth. Here is an example:  
  
" Jamie, slave, get me some hot water to soak my feet in." he said as I went and got the hot water. It was really hot.   
  
" Is it just the right tempeture?" he asked. I nodded. He put his feet in the bucket, but quickly withdrew them." You little whore!! That water is way too hot!!!!!!" he screamed.   
  
" Then get it yourself. It isn't my problem." I said.   
  
" Go get me a apple, now." he said " Megan, come rap my feet."   
  
" No way, that is out of the question, I am not touching those." she siad looking at his feet.   
  
" Yes you are, and you can thank your friend for that." he said.   
  
Before he dismissed us about 10:30 pm, he said something to us. " Slave whores, I have dicided something. For all the trouble you caused today, I'm letting my men do what they want tonight with you. I wasn't going to, but you grinded my last nerves. ( A.n.- all of his men were from where we came from. They died with him. I'm not going ot make anyone from middle earth do this to us!) Your dissmissed." he said. As soon as we walked out of the room, two strong arms got me and Megan. I kicked alot, but that didn't help.   
  
The man holding Megan went one direction, while the man holding me took another. He hit me across the neck and I blacked out.   
  
When I woke, I had shackles around my arms and legs. But his time there was no chains, I was proped up on the wall. There was a tall man standing right in front of me. " I was wondering when you would come to." he said, grinning. " Now to buisness. " he said walking towards me. He looked about 19-20, black hair, and blue eyes. I knew in the world that I had came from, most girls would be all over him.   
  
Then I realized what was happening to me while he kissed me hard. * Holy shit, I'm being raped!!* I thought as I started to sream bloody murder.   
  
" Shut the hell up!" he yelled as he hit my face. I kept screaming, so he kissed me on the mouth, hard. He put his fingers on my nose, so I couldn't breath out of it. I started ot squirm. I started to see small blue dots because he was suffocating me. His tounge was in my mouth, so I did what first came to my mind, bite the bastards tounge! So I bit down, he pulled away, blood coming from his tounge.   
  
" You little whore!" he screamed and hit my stomach. He spit, came towards me, this time, ripping off my shit. I started ot scream again. As he started to mess with my chest, I tried not to cry, but the tears started to come out. I squeezed my eyes shut. He was almost to my pants when I heard the thud of something hitting hte floor. I slowly opened my eyes, and there on the floor was the man that was trying to rape me, dead on the floor, with a arrow through his chest.   
  
I looked at the open door, and there stood Megan, Frodo, and Legolas. Frodo turned his back to me noticing my nudity. Megan did to. " We'll watch the door." Frodo said. Legolas walked up to me. In about 5 minutes he had me off the wall. I fell to my knees bawling.   
  
" Shh...Jamie, its ok, I'm here now." Legolas said. " Here, wear my coat." he said, handing his coat for me to put on. I got it on. He pulled me up off my feet and I noticed Megans eyes were red and puffy.   
  
" Same?" I said and she nodded, letting a single tear excape.   
  
" Shoni!" I said. Legolas loked at me funny, looking at my stomach. I nodded. I led the group to Sol-lecks room and I knocked on the door. She came and opened it.   
  
" Jamie, Megan? What are---" she was cut off by Megan.  
  
" Not so loud!" Megan whispered.   
  
" Sol-lecks, you have to help us get out of here." I said, walking in and grabbing Shoni.  
-----------**---------------------------**---------------------------------  
Evil cliffhanger. Muwahahahahahahahahahaahaha. Sorry, I a spas-- I'm on a sugar high. If you catch my drift!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sugar+ alot of coke= hyper radioactivity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
-Me 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- nope, dont own it in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
" Sol-lecks, please, you must help us." Megan said. She nodded.   
  
" Actually, you can come with us, if you want." Frodo said. She got a huge grin on her face and nodded. She nodded so hard, I thought her head would fling off. We got in her room, and got the baby ready. We got an bag pack thing to carry the baby in on whoevers back.   
  
Then there was a sharp rap on the door. " Open up!!!" said a male voice. We ran to the closet and shut the door. " Open up damnit!" the man screamed again.   
  
" I'm coming!" Sol-lecks said as she walked towards the door. She opened it and a very tired looking man bowed.  
  
" Have you seen two wemen by the name, Jamie and Megan?" he said.   
  
" No, sir." she said.   
  
" Ok, then thank you." he said and walked away. She shut and locked the door. Then Sol-lecks came and opened her closet door. She let us out and we were starting ot make our plan.   
  
" I think that we should get out by her window and go to the stables, get two horses and three ponies for you..you shorter people." he said. I was sure if we were not in this situation, Megan would had told him off. We all nodded.  
  
" Sol-lecks, would you carry the baby on your back? Because I think me and Megan are going ot be the targets if we are presued." I said. She nodded. " Thank you." I said, smiling.   
  
We finally got through the small window from her room and we stalked to the stables. As we walked in, all the horses and ponies neighed to greet us. " Shh.." Megan whispered. Megan walked over and got two ponies, one for her and one for Sol-lecks.   
  
The pony Megan got was white with black specks all over him. It looked like someone had took a large paintbrush full of black paint, and flipped it. The ponies name was Sticks.   
  
The ponie that Sol-lecks got was named Colbalt and was jet black, with a white star on his face. Frodo walked up and got a pony that was roan red. ( a.n.- thats where the horse has a black mane and tail with red tint in it. Also is greyish color with red tint in it. Its really pretty.) Her name was Curly.   
  
Legolas got a horse that was large, black, with white spots. She had a long flowing black tail, and a shinning silver mane. Most of these horses and ponies had come from Rohan. That is why they were so pretty.  
  
The horse that I got was the tallest of all, 18.3 hands. ( a.n.- a horse is measured like a foot to a human, but with hands, 4 inches per hand :)) It was pure white, with a silver mane and tail. Its eyes had that ' I'm gonna give you at ton of crap' look. His name was Sultan. We were all saddled up, and we started to ride off, and I heard someone scream. There was two men running toward us, on foot. Megan ran towards him, with a sword she had stollen earlier, and decapitated both. Earlier, Legolas had given me a spare bow and a quiver full of arrows.   
  
We were coming to the end of hte prairie fields we were in and got to the edge of the forsest, when I looked back. * Shit....* was all I thought.  
  
  
Sorry this was so short, but I don't feel like typing anymore and I have 4 friggin test tomorrow in s.s language, pre algebra, and literature. I sorry for the cliffhanger...evil smiles.   
Cleo 


	10. Chapter 10 Goodbye Sol-lecks

Disclaimer- nope  
  
  
Last time ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We were coming to the end of hte prairie fields we were in and got to the edge of the forsest, when I looked back. * Shit....* was all I thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stopped and everyone stopped to look at what I was looking at. I heard a gasp, but I don't know who it came from.   
  
They were everywhere. Tons of them, I couldn't count them all. There were hundreds of Orcs and mabey about 100 men. They were all in a line, each with a bow ready to shoot. I screamed to Sol-lecks to run, and run for all the little pony had. When she kicked and turned her pony, the arrows started to fly. I knew I could get shot and killed, but I turned around to see if Sol-lecks and Shoni got saftly away. They did.   
  
As I turned my head, an arrow flew past me and almost hit me. I grabbed my bow and took an arrow from the quiver. Then I set the bow in, pulled the string back as far as it would go, then let the arrow soar. I didn't even aim because there was so many of the enemy in one small area, I knew it had to hit one of them. I was right, I saw an Orc fall off his pony, with an arrow through is neck. I saw Legolas beside me shoot an arrow and it hit the man on the horse on the leg. Right below the kneecap. He had a look of pure pain on his face and he fell off his horse, and he was on the ground, trying to get up. Then a run away horse trampled him to death.   
  
Megan and Frodo were killing the Orcs and men who were on foot running towards us. Most of them were decapitated. After about 10 minutes of the grueling fight, Legolas looked at me. " We cannot hold out, the more we kill, the more that come in the fight. We can't win." I nodded and he waved at Megan and Frodo. They came running up, both swords dripping with really dark blood. I also notices Frodo's sword, Sting, was glowing a light blue. I shot one more arrow that went through the chest of an small man. Then I spurred my horse and turned. Legolas was behind me and then Megan then Frodo. We were basiclly hauling butt. Up ahead I saw Sol-lecks on her horse, waiting for us. She saw us running, and she kicked her pony and she started running a good distance ahead. But Sultan quickly ate up the distance with his long legs. I looked back, and al my compainions were still behind me.   
  
We kept running, and I could here a lot of yells in the distance. When I looked back, the Orcs and men were behind us. I felt a arrow scrape the side of my arm. * That was way to close* I though, hearing another wizz past my ears.   
  
" We have got to confuse them." Frodo screamed from behind. So, I veered a sharp left, with Sol-lecks right behind me. Legolas kept going straight then started to go left, but turned a sharp right. I turned in the saddle, and Frodo was right behind me, Megan going the other direction beside Legolas. I started to turn right and go straight. We were off the path into really thick trees and branches. We kept going at a good pace and I saw a clearing with a rock in the middle of it, so I decided it was time ot get out of the thick woods. I got to the clearing still running. I saw a flash of blond and Legolas and Megan were beside us again.   
  
We got back into the forest and we had to be single file again. We got into a little bit of a clearing, some trees, but clear ground everywhere. We kept running, and I noticed all the horses were just now starting to sweat. I patted Sultan and kept running. I could here the rumbling of feet and hooves behind us. I knew if we kept this pace, we could beat them and loose them. Sol-lecks suddlenly veered on a sharp left and I saw Orcs in front of us, they were heading right towards us. I kept going straight, and an arrow flew right in front of me. I urned my head left to see who shot at me, and I turned ot be face to face ot a foul Orc. I screamed and turned as quick as I could to the right. I saw everyone follow me. 12 Orcs suddlenly popped up out of no where right beside me. I kicked Sultan and he lept forward and we started weeving in and out of trees as Orcs and men popped up beside of us. I saw Megan and Frodo behind me,and at the tail, was Legolas. It was kinda like pole races. ( A.n.- pole race is a speed event in a horse show and there are up to 7 poles out in the middle of the arena and you have to weeve in and out of those up and back, then back up again, then run as fast as your horse will go down the edge of the poles. And then the fastest horse to get it done is the winner. thought I would let you know that.)   
  
I saw Sol-lecks in front of me, and and Orc was behind her in hot pursuit. Earlier while we were fighting out in the feilds, she took off the pack on her back holding the baby and had it in her arms, moving the horse by pressure on the side she wanted it to go. * Well, at least she is an experienced horse rider.* I thought. She kicked the horse and the Orc behind her drew his bow sting back.  
  
" Watch ou---" I was cut off because I gasped. The Orc had released the bow, and Sol-lecks turned around it time to get struck with it it the pit of the front shoulder. She cried out in pain, and she started to come off the saddle from the back end. She hit the ground with a sickening thud, on her back. I heard the baby crying and I rode up to her jumped off, and Sultan put his muzzle to Sol-lecks tear streeked face. I heard a twing and saw the Orc fall off his horse with an arrow between his eyes. I got on my knees in front of Sol-lecks, grabbed the Shoni, made sure he was ok. He was. Sol-lecks was crying, then stopped. The look of pain never left her face, but she smiled a small smile. The Orcs and men had stop as if to watch. I put a strand of hair out of Sol-lecks face and turned to she Kim's laughing face in front of all the enemies. He had obviously told them to stop. I was raging mad, but right know I cared more about my friend than the bastard that stood behind. Megan jumped of her horse and ran up, while Legolas and Frodo stayed on their horses.   
  
" Y-you know w-what-t....Megan...and you w-were the only friends-s I ever...had..." Sol-lecks stuttered. I felt a hot tear run off my cheek.   
  
" You were a great friend too..." Megan said, I saw she had tears threatining ot spill over. When Sol-lecks coughd and blood came out with it, she started to cry. I nodded.  
  
Her breathing started to get shallower, and her eyes rolled back. I shook her hand a little, and her eyes rolled back so I could see her dark green eyes.   
  
  
" Please, Sol-lecks, please don't die on us....please...Think of all you have ahead of you, a whole new life!! Please don't die..." I said, and I felt a steady flow of tears run down my face. I shook her hand again, but this time her green eyes didn't look at us again. From what I heard, she wasn't breathing. I checked her pulse and there was none.   
  
--------------------------**------------------------**---------------------  
Hey, sorry so short, but, oh well.   
Anyways, when Megan and I died, and got to Middle-Earth, she turned into a hobbit and me an elf. I said in the first part, that I had pointy ears. Only Elrond, Legolas, Frodo, Megan and me knew that we hadn't been in Middle-Earth all our lives. Also, that we hadn't been an elf and hobbit all our lives. K? Good. I just wanted to tell ya'll that!!!   
Cleo 


	11. Chapter 11 Challenge

Disclaimer- nopers  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
  
I heard Kim's laughter. I put Sol-lecks hands on her chest, and my tears now gone, turned to face the idiot. Megan stood up." I hate you." Megan and me said at the same time. Kim said something in a language I didn't understand, but the Orcs did.   
  
" Well, if you hate me so much, I have a proposition for you two. I have got much stronger since I died from the other earth. I think you and Megan should fight me one on one. And this is till the death. Agreed?" he said, smirking. " The only rules are, your other two living can't help you, and I won't have my companions help me. It will just be Me, Megan and you." I growled and Megan nodded. He got off his pony, " Oh, one more thing, no horses, and no weapons, other than a sword." he said.   
  
I just stood, thinking on how painful I was going ot make his death. * He WILL be sorry...he will pay with the ultimate sacrifice.* I thought as I felt a light hand on my shoulder. It was Legolas. He looked at me, and took a long, white gleaming sword from his belt. I turned for a second and saw Frodo give Megan Sting to use and kissed her lightly on her cheek.   
  
I looked at Legolas, and he bent his head towards my ear. " Please be careful..." he said. He had Shoni in his arms, and I took a good look at the little baby. I stood there thinking. * I said I was never going to have a baby... well I'm happy I did.*  
  
" Are you ready?" Kim asked harshly from across the little circle.   
  
" Better than you will be." Megan replied. We walked in the circle, and a large Orc stepped up.   
  
" Ready....Go!" it screamed. It didn't make its r's very well. Megan lunged at Kim with the sword towards his stomach. He easily hit the sword away. I stood there watching. I watched, waiting till he half-forgot I was there. He had his back to me, and I lunged towards him.   
  
I put my stronger arm around his throat, and he put his hands up to my arm. That was not a very smart idea.  
  
Megan slashed across his stomach. But not hard enough, otherwise, his guts would be spilling out. "Are two of us too much for you? You weren't as ready as you thought." I hissed in his ear. He stepped back one foot, and flipped me up over his head. I was ready for this, and I easil flipped and landed lighly on my feet. He lunged at me, and almost hit my head with the flat side of his sword. I stalked towards him with my most evil look on my face.   
  
Megan ran towards him, and threw out her arm as to hit him with the sword, but stopped in mid- throw and kicked him in the small of his back. He grunted and fell forward, and his face connected with my knee. His nose started to bleed heavily, and he ran towrds Megan, but as I came up behind him, he swung his sword and struck me, right across my collarbone. I just smirked. " Is that all you've got?" I asked. I didn't want to show that hurt. But the pain quickly ebbed away to rage. His eyes widened, and he gasped. He moved one foot, and he kicked Megan in the stomach. She grunted as the air was knocked out of her, but quickly recovered. She took a small knife about the size of a large pocket knife and slid it across his cheek.   
  
  
He know had blood all over his face, and it was squirting everywhere. It flecked on my clothes and face, as well as Megan's. He stumbled, and kicked his leg out. I started to fall,and instictivly, did a twist in mid-air to catch myself, and felt a hot pain on my shoulder blade. He got a small knife, and ripped up my shoulder. I hit the ground with a thump and grunted. I layed there for about 7 seconds, and got up. I saw him flip the knife, and stabbed Megan in her side, twisted and then left the knife in. She screamed, and fell. I ran to Kim, and kicked as hard as I could, kicking him in the groin. I swing my fist in pure rage. In the background I heard a scream which was Frodo's. I swing my fist in pure rage. * He got one of my friends, and I'll be damned if he gets another!!* I screamed in my head. I felt my fist connect with his skull, I hit about 4 more times to his head.   
  
Then I grabbed his hair. ( or what hair he had left.) and slammed his head into the ground as hard as I could 7 times. I saw his hand come up, and he was ripping at my legs with a smaller knife than the other one. I felt no pain, I was so mad. I kicked out my legs, and hit his jaw. There was a crack, and his jaw hung limply. I took my sword and stabbed him. The sword went through his stomach, and out his back by his spine. He gasped, fell foward, spitting out blood. He goaned then stopped breathing.I got up and stood above him, and Legolas ran up to me. I heard a horible screaming sound, and all the Orcs and men were holding their heads. Then the screaming ebbed away, and they looked around wildly, not knowing where they were. The large one that we had seen eairlier said something, then all the Orcs turned and walked away. The men shrugged it off, and went their seperate ways.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry so short. R&R! next chapter, you will find out what is going ot happen to Megan...  
BYE!!!  
CLEO!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I own nothing, so you don't sue. All you will get is a crappy old computer and a very mad me.   
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
I ran over to Megan. She was upside down, and I didn't know weither she was alive or not. Legolas was trying to calm down the histarical Frodo. I kneeled by Megan, fearing for the worst.   
  
When I turned her over, she groaned. " Frodo, Legolas, she's alive!" I screamed. Frodo came running over, and so did Legolas, holding Shoni. Frodo put his hands under Megan's head, and lifted it up.   
  
" Are you ok?" Frodo asked. She nodded. I gently grabbed her arm. She gasped, but then bite her lip. I ripped her sleeve off, and saw two deep knife wounds. They were black around the two slits in Megan's arm.   
  
" Legolas, come and look at this..." I said. He walked over, and bent down.   
  
" She was stabbed by an Orc sword?" he asked. I nodded. " Orc swords poison the person they get stabbed into. It is already at work!" he finished, looking up at Frodo. " We have to get the ingredients to help stop the poison." Legolas muttered.   
  
" Well, what do we need?" Frodo asked.   
  
Legolas frowned. " I don't know...but I have something that will slow the effects. But otherwise, we have to go back to Rivendell. And I fear that is quite away from here." he said, reaching into a pouch on his belt. He pulled out two, long green leaves. " These are Athelas leaved. Frodo, go get your water canten." he said.  
  
Frodo went and got it, and Legolas crushed the leaves and put it on the two wounds. Then her poured the water on it. Megan cursed. I think it hurt to have the cold water poured on the hot knife gashes.   
  
" How far from Rivendell are we?" I asked.   
  
" Four days away." he answered. * Four days away!! I was way off in my judgement!!* I thought.   
  
" It may not be that long of a ride for us, but it will for her." Frodo said, worry showing in his features. Megan started to shiver, even though it was quite warm out. So, I started to take off my jacket for her, but remembered I didn't have any clothes underneath.   
  
" Frodo, giver her your jacket." I said. He took his jacket off and put it on her. We got ready, and Fodo put Megan on in front of him. He had a strong little pony. We started to ride off.   
  
We were all so buisy, that we hadn't noticed that Kim had crawled on his hands and knees out to the forest.   
  
  
  
We started out on the main road, and I was sore. Sultan tried to act up, but when he realized I was hurt enough already, he stopped. We stopped for a brief lunch meal. It was small, but suited me bacause we had been getting small meals for that last..what? Two weeks? Yeah.   
  
Megan was shivering so bad, Legolas got out his cloak and wrapped it around her. After about 30 minutes, we started off again.   
  
I was guessing it was about 9:00 pm when we stopped for the night. We tird our horse up to the trees, the ropes holding htem loose enough so they could eat the grass. Frodo leaned Megan up against a tree, and put a cover on her from the back of his saddle. Then he layed down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her to keep in the extra warmth. She barely agnowlegded he was there, except for when her eyes moved to meet his.   
  
Over the past day, she had grown considerably white and quiet. I layed down on hte ground and put my hands behind my head, looking at the stars. * That man has caused so much pain...killing my horse....me, and Megan, and then killing my friend....and then stabbed Megan to where we didn't even have enough time to bury Sol-lecks. Just enough time to cover with the prettiest blanket Legolas and Frodo had brought. I wonder what Sol-lecks would have done if she had lived...* my thoughts were interrupted by Legolas laying himself down beside me.   
  
" What are you thinking about?" he asked.   
  
" Nothing much..." I said. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.   
  
" Do you remeber the first time I ever layed eyes on you?" I asked. He nodded. I was petrified...but then you calmed me down by singing." I finished.  
  
" Yes, I remember that. What did you bring that up for?" He asked.   
  
" I donno, I really don't know." I said.   
  
" I really love you..." he murmered in my ear, before I nodded into a fitful sleep.   
----------------------------------------------  
Sorry so Short!!! Its like 34 degrees out in Sullivan, IL, and here I am wearing a tanktop, shorts, and eating ice cream. And I just went outside barefoot. I'm cold. I will write another chapter and it is promised to be longer! Ja!!   
Cleo 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don;t own it, so you have no reason to so, do you?   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
I was woke up by Legolas shaking my sholder. " Mum...a couple mom minutes before I go to hell..." I murmered. I awoke with a jolt. " Where's the baby!!" I screamed.   
  
" Calm down, I have ahold of him..." he said. I tried to get my breathing back to normal. I had a jump start dream but I couldn't remember it. Frodo had Megan's arm looking at it. She was wincing in pain. I walked over. The wound was getting worse. The black had been around the wound the day before, but was know over her shoulder.   
  
Legolas took some more of the leaves, and put them on the wound, with some water. I saw tears brim her eyes. I couldn't blame her, it had to hurt. " Megan?" I said.   
  
She turned her head towards me and answered, " What?" I sighed. At least she was being more responsive today.  
  
" How are you feeling today?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
" What do you think? I feel allittle better though. Thank you for asking." she said as she turned her head again.   
  
After a small breakfast, I held Shoni, and we rode off. Megan needed, Frodo's jacket, Legolas' cloak, and Frodo's cloak to keep her warm, even though it was rather hot.   
  
We came to a river, and Legolas looked confused. " We did cross this river, but we are way off course. If we cross here, and turn left, we should reach Rivendell faster." he said a matter-of-factly.   
  
The river was running at a slow pace. " I'm going to see how deep it is." I said as I got off my horse. I took my shoes off, and let the water go over my toes. It felt really good. I walked till I was about knee deep, then I carefully took one more step, and everything collapesed, including me. I ffelt the water pulling me under. The underwater currents were much, much stronger than the ones on the top. I looked up, and there was about 2 foot of water above me. I felt myself being swept away, and I started to struggle. I saw Legolas stick his head underwater, and I waved. His eyes widened when he saw me, know three feet under.   
  
I felt my feet touch the bottom. My foot hit something hard, and I looked down. The whole time, air had kept escaping my lungs. My leg had gotten stuck between two large rock. I tried to pull my foot out, and my luck, one rock shifted and landed on my foot.   
  
Great!! I'm stuck under 3 feet of water, my lungs are on fire, well, at least the problem of floating awa was solved. Wait!! What was I thinking! I would rather be floating, than be stuck under water.   
  
I started to see purple and blue dots everywhere, and I saw Legolas' whole front half came in the water. He started to slip further in, and I shook my head no. His hand reached out,and I reached out to, but my habd started to fall again as I lost conciousness. The last thing I knew was I felt something grab my hand.   
  
I woke up spitting out water, and Legolas giving me mouth to mouth. I couched again, and it made my head hurt more. I took in my own breath, and I heard Legolas sigh. I turned over, and vomited.   
  
" You know what? Lets not cross there." I said. After about an hour, we started again. We rode for about an hourm going left, we finally reached the spot that Frodo and Legolas had crossed at. I felt better at once, seeing there was a bridge. We crossed it with ease.  
  
About 7:00 we stopped for the night. Once again, we tied the horses up, let them eat the grass, and we all went to bed ourselves, me with Shoni in my arms.   
------------------------------------  
sorry so short, but i'm at a loss, just wait though. I have 2 study halls tomorrow, and I WILL THINK OF SOMETHING. I'm bored during those, and I will come through for you!!!!!!  
-Me  
Can you tell I have been drinking to much orange soda? 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- nope.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
The bext morning by breakfast, Megan was pale and shaking. We set off at about 5:00 in the morning. * I'm so glad I killed him...and those damn Orcs will leave us be for the time being...* I thought for about the 3rd time.   
  
We stopped for lunch. Frodo was trying to convince Megan to eat. She hadn't been eating, and hadn't been responding at all.   
  
" Legolas, what exactly does the knife do to you?" I asked. I had noticed that Legolas got a nervous look over him.  
  
" Now, Jamie, I didn't tell you all this before because of Frodo. He is already stressed out enough. But what the poison from the knife does, is once the poison is far enough in your body, it can either burn you from the inside out, or freeze you from the inside out."   
  
" WHAT?!" I screamed but stopped when Frodo turned his head to me. " Do you know which poison type it is?" I asked, whispering this time. He shook his head sadly.   
  
" We have at least one more day left to go...and I'm really afraid that she won't make it. It has been a long, rough trip for her..." he said.   
  
" How can you say that?! Don't say that!!" I said in a harsh whisper, growing angry.   
  
" I'm just telling you the truth..."   
  
" Well, don't say that!! She will make it! She has a strong will, and I won't let her down! I told her we would get through this, and I'm not going to break my promise." I said, getting calmed down. I had just had to get angry to hold in my emotions. " She's my best friend, and I won't loose her...not like I did Sol-lecks. I have known Megan all my life, and it isn't going to end like this." He nodded, and got up. He loooked at me, and I knew he was right. * I'm going to do whatever it takes to save her, or my name isn't Jamie.* I thought.   
  
I heard a rustling sound in the bush besides me, and quickly drew me bow, so did Legolas. A dark figure stepped out. This man, or woman, had on a black cloak. It was a dark cloak, but it was fading with age.   
  
" Show yourself." Legolas said in a warning tone.   
  
" Why? You don't even know your old friend." the man said, chuckling.  
  
" Strider!" Frodo cried!! The cloaked figure pulled his cloak off.   
  
" Well, Frodo, Legolas, who are these two? I have heard news that Frodo, you married a hobbit at last!!" he said. Frodo smiled, but then his face turned sad when he looked down at Megan. " Ah, and this is..." he stopped short not knowing who I was.   
  
" Jamie." I said for him. " Its nice to meet you." I smirked at him. Frodo walked over to him, and told him all at what happened.   
  
" She has Been stabbed with an Orc sword?! How many days has it been?!" he exasperated.   
  
" Three. And we are trying to get her to Rivendell quickly." he added.   
  
" Well, your very close to Rivendell. I will accompany you, I was heading towards Rivendell anyway." he stated.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, at least it isn't that bad of a cliffhanger. Well, I can't think of anymore. I was wrong about study hall. I had math homework, then I got in trouble by the teacher. So, I have not had a very good day. Please read and review!!   
Cleo 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- nope  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
  
" And who's this?" Strider asked.   
  
" This is Shoni." I said as Shoni started to laugh.   
  
" Legolas!! He looks exactly like you!! The hair, eyes, face, all!" Strider laughed.   
  
  
The next morning  
  
  
We got up very early. Megan looked very bad today. It wa the worst she has been. I have to tell, I was scared, more scared than I had ever been. Even against the Orcs. There was only one more time I was the most afraid, when I was almost raped. I was afraid my friend wouldn't make it. * Jamie, stop thinking those things, or she won't make it you idiot!* I screamed at myself in my thoughts.   
  
I suddenly blurted out a question. " Who, out of all of us can ride the fastest?"   
  
" I know I can't." Frodo answered.   
  
" I'm not that used to riding, but I'm good at it, but I think your the fastest of us all. Megan would be good compitition for you, but she wouldn't be able to right now." Legolas said looking at me.   
  
" I'm like Legolas." Strider stated. I suddenly had a dreading feeling.   
  
" I think we should ride faster." I said, and started with a fast trot. Everyone catched up to me. Frodo gave me a funny look. We trotted on a little while, then stopped for lunch. " I don;t think we should stop." I said.   
  
" Megan needs to eat. We didn't eat breakfast." Frodo said, and got off his horse.   
  
" Ok, but make it quick." I didn't get off my horse. I had a feeling that we were being watched. I heard a twig snap, but it was only Frodo. My heart beat increase, and so did my breathing. The quickly finished, and we started off at a trot.   
  
" I think we should ride a tad bit faster." I said, and pushed Sultan into a canter. He started to buck, and squeel. " Bub, now is not a good time to mess with me." I said as I slapped him hard on the top of his head. He squeeled and stopped. We came to the River that you had to pass to get to Rivendell.   
  
We stopped. " Hey, I think now is a good time to put my awards in the horse show speed event to use." I said. everyone gave me a look like ' your officially out of your mind.' " I will tell you later. Frodo give me Megan." I said. He looked at me and I gve him a look that said ' act now, questions later.'   
  
He walked up on his horse, and handed me the huddled up Megan.   
  
I heard several twigs behind me snap, and I kicked Sultan as hard as I could. He lept foward. He knew now was not the time to give me shit, it was serious. I was in the river, and I heard my companions behind me. I didn't dare look back, but I knew there were Orcs back there. I had known from the very minute they left without trying ot kill us, they were up to no good. I was out of the river, and Legolas, Frodo, Strider were behind me. Legolas had ahold of Shoni.   
  
We were going at a very fast gallop, and Sultan, with his long legs, quickly was ahead of everyone.   
  
We were going at break-neck speed. By now I was way ahead of the others. I couldn't resist the erge to look back. I was correct, I was way ahead of my friends, and they were somewhat ahead of hundreds of Orcs. Most of the Orcs were in the River, but some were out. I looked forward again, and hissed. Sultan picked the speed up a notch, and I heard a large crashing sound like a wave, and screaming and gargling.   
  
I knew some Orcs were still after us though, mabey 50 or so. We were going so fast know, all I could hear was the wind going past my ears. I was so far ahead, that even though the Orcs shot there arrows, they wouldn't reach me. * Lord, please let Sultan have the strength to go this fast the rest of the way...* I prayed silently. I was hoping he could. I was hoping I could, my legs were sceaming, and I knew I had to keep going though, because if I didn't and fell off, it would be the end of me and Megan.   
  
Sultan kept htat speed, and we were almost to Rivendell. Now, Sutlan was lathered in sweat, and was foaming at the mouth. Some of this foam was flicking back, and hitting me. It didn't bother me with the situation I was in, and plus I was used to it.   
  
I finally got to Rivendell. * I hope the others are ok.* I thought, as Arwen ran up.   
  
" Please help!" I yelled. She said something, and some men came and grabbed Megan.   
  
" What happened to you?" she asked, as I noticed something red drip down my face, and all my leg wounds. I had blood and scraps on my head from all the low branches wacking me.   
  
" Tell you later! Please help Megan, she has been stabbed by an Orc blade!" I screamed, nad she turned an ran off. After about 5 minutes, Legolas came up. By then, I was off Sultan, and took his saddle off. I ran up to Legolas, who had been tore up on his head, because of branches, and he handed me Shoni. The Strinder ran in, with Frodo following him.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Hi!! Hope it was good!! My neck is killing me!! R&R! Chapter 16 up soon!!! Ja!!   
Cleo 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I do not own this in any way, shape, or form.   
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
The next morning, Arwen came to talk to us all. The night before, she had spent most of the time with Megan, then some time helping Frodo, Legolas, and I. The the rest with Strider.  
  
I had put Shoni in the nursery that was in Rivendell because I knew I would be buisy today.   
  
" Hello. I am here to tell you of Megan's condition. She should wake up sometime today, and then you can see her. She was so far along, she probably wouldn't have lasted another hour. Thanks to the bravery of Frodo, Legolas, and Aragorn, she is saved. And a big thanks to Jamie for her quick thinking, bravery, and friendship." she said, smiling.   
  
" Thank you Lady Arwen, for helping us all." I said. A woman walked up to Lady Arwen, and she turned to us.  
  
" Megan has woke up." she said.  
  
" Frodo, you can go first." Legolas said, nodding towards Lady Arwen. He walked away with her, and I turned and looked at Legolas. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips.   
  
" I forgot to thank you for saving us." I said. He smiled and I added, " Why did it take you so long?"   
  
" Well, Kim covered up his trail, and went out of the way several times." Legolas answered me. I got up, and offered him my hand. He took it, and got up too.  
  
" Would you like to take a walk?" I asked. He nodded. " Where would you like to go?"   
  
" Anywhere you go." he said. As we walked on, I was silent. " So, Jamie, what was your childhood like?" Legolas said, breaking the silence.   
  
My face darkened. " Well, I had a nice life up to the age of twelve. Mom and dad broke up because mom cheated. And he boyfriend was my worst enemy. I hated Kim. Most of the rest of my life, well, till the age of when I died, sucked. It was awful. Most of the time I was out at hte barn, in my room, or at Megans. Then Megan's mom met Billy, the ass, and got re-married. Then her mom annouced she was moving to Chicago. Megand and me ran away, but got caught, then Kim killed my horse, and then killed us. So Megan never had to move. That may be the good side. I had a little brother that couldn't be away from mom 3 minutes without freaking out. And he was 11!Kim always made fun of me, and he hit me once, when I was 14. But I hit him back, with a large branch. Oh, and when I was 15 I got hit by a truck." I finished.  
  
" Wow...could you please tell me what a truck is?" he asked politely.  
  
" A truck is a machine that runs on oil, and is relativily large. And they are metal, and people drive them. And they can go very fast. I got hit with the truck only going 35. I got hurt badly, but any faster, I would have been killed earlier in life." I replied.   
  
" Where did you live?"  
  
" I lived in a small town. Sullivan, IL." I said.  
  
" How far was that from Chicago?" he asked.   
  
" Um, Chicago IL was about 5 to 7 hours. What is up with the questions?" I asked. He smiled.  
  
" I don't know...I just want to know more about you." he answered.   
  
" Ok..." I said, as Lady Arwen walked up.  
  
" You can see Megan now." she said, and turned so we followed her. When we walked into the brightly lit room, we saw Megan eating everything that was eadible on her plate. The widow was open, and Frodo was sitting on the window seat.   
  
" Hungry?" I asked. She nodded, and I started to laugh.   
  
" Lady Megan, how are you feeling?" Legolas asked, smiling. As soon as Megan swallowed all the food in her mouth she answered.   
  
" Legolas, thank you for asking, I feel great, but Lady Arwen won't let me get out of bed to see this beautiful day. And Legolas, I would like to know how many times I have told you not to call me Lady Megan?" she asked, looking up. Legolas shrugged. " For pete's sake, I'm like your best friend, so call me Megan, M-E-G-A-N. Ok? Say it, I want to hear you say it." she said.   
  
" Megan."   
  
" Again."   
  
" Megan." he said, smiling.   
  
" Well, I see your back to normal." I said.   
  
" I heard you kicked Kim's butt! Was it fun?" she asked, excitment on her face.   
  
" Yes, it was fun, and yes, I kicked his butt, and yes again, I made it painful." I said.   
  
" Good, but I wish I could have seen it. He deserved it. Anyway, thats the past now. We can move on. I want to thank you all for saving me. I heard, from Lady Arwen, if it wasn't for all of your bravery and Jamie's quick riding, I would be dead. So thank you." she said, looking at all of our faces.   
  
" No problem. I'm your best friend, I would do it for you anytime." Legolas nodded. Frodo kissed her hand.   
  
" Jamie....Are you wearing a dress?" Megan asked.   
  
" Wow...you finally noticed. Yes, I'm wearing a dress, but this will be the only time any of you will ever see me in a dress." I said, smirking at them all. They started to laugh.   
  
The dress was light blue, and was a v-neck. It had long, see through sleeves, and it went past my ankles, dragging the ground.  
  
" And your wearing high hells with it. Like you need a heith boost." Megan said. I looked down at my heels. They were white, and the straps went to my ankles.   
  
" Megan, quit eating!! We are having a feast tonight, and your not going to be able to eat the food!" Frodo laughed, taking her plate away. We all started to laugh at Megan's protests, and thats how Arwen found us.   
  
" Frodo, Jamie, Legolas, Megan needs her dress." she said as she shooed us out.   
  
" Megan, promise me you will wear a dress to the feast tonight." I said before I was pushed out.   
  
" I will!! Just for you!" she laughed. Lady Arwen shut the door after me. I could hear her talking to Megan.   
  
" Megan, you have some good friends there. Jamie seems quite the calm, nice girl." she said.  
  
" Lady, I have some great friends there, but I would not lable Jamie as calm and nice. You have not seen her, temper or her craziness." Megan said. " She is just in an extremely good mood." she finished.   
  
" Uhuh...Well, anyway, you need your rest. In about 2 hours, I will have the bath and clothes ready for you.   
  
In the Meantime  
------------  
" What the hell do you mean, ' they beat you to Rivendell.'" the serously injured Kim screamed at the Orcs. " I always knew you were good for nothing. I want you to get them...I have got to heal from these injuries I have substained."  
  
" But the river swallowed up alot of our men." the same large Orc that couldn't use his 'r's' right, was talking to Kim. They were in a cave, far away from Rivendell.  
  
" Now that is the biggest load of crap I have heard in a long time. A river, swallowing you up! If you don't get them, you will pay dearly." he yelled at the Orcs.  
------------  
  
  
Legolas and I walked to the huge hall that the feast and festivities were going to be held. The feast would begin in about a half an hour. There were many cooks running around everywhere.   
  
" I'm starved. I can't wait." I said.   
  
" Jamie!!" I heard a voice behind me. It was Megan and Frodo walking towards us. She had ahold of Shoni. " Hi! You look great, both of you!" she said, giving Legolas and me a once over. She handed me Shoni. " I thought since on my way here I go by the nursery, I could pick him up for you." she said.  
  
" Thank you. Frodo, Megan, you look good. Megan, I'm glad your wearing a dress. I would be so mad if you didn't." I said. She had on a white dress, v-neck, and it was long sleeved. It dragged the ground like mine. But around the neck and cuffs, it had little silve diamonds.   
  
Legolas had on his best hunter green tunic, and Frodo had on his best suit. " Oh." Legolas said, diggin in his pocket. He pulled out a small carved out horse, that had the same eye and hair color of Evan.   
  
" Now your family of horses is complete." I said, smiling.   
  
We all sat down, and Elrond came up with Lady Arwen beside him, and beside her was Aragorn. Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to Elrond.  
  
He cleared his voice and started to talk. " We are here today on behalf of Megan Baggins, Frodo Baggins, Legolas Greanleaf, and Jamie Greanleaf. For Megan, on her good health, and bravery against Kim Abbott. Frodo Baggins for his calmness and his bravery on saving Jamie and his wife, Megan. Legolas for his bravery and courage in the process of saveing Megan, and his wife, Jamie. And Jamie Greanleaf for her bravery and quick thinking, not to add, her good riding. If it wasn't for her thinking and quick riding, Megan wouldn't be hear. So, I thank them all, for the friendship they showed." he finished looking at each of us. Everyone started to clap at once.   
  
The Lord Elrond cleared his throat. " Now, lets eat!" he said.   
  
After the food, Elrond tapped his glass with his fork. " Now, Megan, Jamie, would you please us with a song?" he asked. We both nodded, and I blushed.   
  
" Now this is one that Frodo taught us like the fourth day we were here." Megan said.   
  
There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
that the man on the moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill.  
  
The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he runs his bow,  
Not squeaking high, now purring low,  
now sawing in the middle.  
  
The landlord keeps a little dog  
that is mighty fond of jokes;  
When there's a good cheer among the guests,  
he cocks his ear at all the jests  
and laughs untill he chokes.  
  
They also keep a horned cow  
as proud as any queen;  
But music turnsher head like ale,  
And makes her wave her tufted tail  
and dance apon the green.  
  
And O! the rows of silver dishes  
and the store of silver spoons!  
For Sunday there is a special pair,   
and these they polish up with care  
on Saterday afternoons.  
  
The Man on the Moon was drinking deep,  
and the cat began to wail;  
A dish and a spoon on the table danced,  
the cow in the garden madly pranced,  
and the little dog chased his tail.  
  
The Man on the Moon took another mug,  
and then rolled beneath his chair;  
And tehn dozed and dreamed of ale,  
Till the sky and the stars were pale,   
and dawn was in the air.  
  
Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:  
'The white horses on the Moon,  
They neigh and champ their silver bits;  
but their master has been drowned in his wits,  
And the Sun'll be rising soon!'  
  
So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened his tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man on the Moon:  
' Its after three!' he said.  
  
They rolled the Man slowly up a hill  
and bundled him into the Moon,   
While his horses galloped up in rear,  
And the cow came carpeting like a deer,  
And the dish ran up with the spoon.  
  
Now quicker the deedle-dum-diddle;  
the dog began to roar,  
The cows and horses stood on their heads;  
The guests al bounded from their beds  
and danced apon the floor.  
  
With a ping and a pong the fiddle-strings broke!  
the cow jumped over the Moon,  
And the little dog laughed to see such fun,  
And the Saterday dish went off at a run  
with the silver Sunda spoon.  
  
The round Moon rolled behind the hill  
as the Sun raised up her head.  
She could hardly believe her fiery eyes;  
For though it was day, to her surprize  
they all went back to bed!   
  
Megan and I finished our duet, nad everyone clapped. " That was wonderful! Frodo, didn't Bilbo teach you that?" Lord Elrond asked. Frodo nodded. Then Elrond, and several other Elves told tales, some I have heard before, but I love them every time.   
In the meatime  
------------------------------------  
" I don't want you to attack amedialty now. I want them to think 'm gone. And that was just an attack out of the Orcs mesly brains. Got it?" Kim barked. All the Orcs nodded.  
------------------------------------  
Well, thats it for now, next ch soon. Hope you liked it! Ja!  
Cleo 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- noppers. hehehehe.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Something..uh....17  
  
  
  
  
After the feast, Frodo and Megan got up.   
  
" Well, good night." Frodo said. Megan turned to me.  
  
" Hey, tomorrow, if I'm well enough, would you like to go riding?" she asked.   
  
" Yes I would." I answered. They walked away, and Legolas and I said our good nights, and went back to our little house. ( It was like a tree house, cept bigger, and kinda nicer.)   
  
I put Shoni in his cradle, and put on my p.j.s. They were royal/metallic blue, and they came from the other world. ( I was in my p.j.s because it was only like 10:30 in the morning when we died.) They were baggy, which was my favorite part about them.   
  
I could hear Legolas singing in the other room in Elvish. I walked over to Shoni's cradle, and picked him up. I walked over to Legolas, and sat down beside him. He put his arm around my shoulders.   
  
I tensed up, but quickly calmed down. I was still kinda nervous about being shown so much affection. I fed Shoni quickly, and started to swing my arms. Legolas kept singing softly, and Shoni started to drift off into the dream world.   
  
He was in a deep sleep, and I looked into his peaceful face. He looked exactly like Legolas. * I can't believe of all people, I have a kid...Its amazing how one person can change your life.* I thought, and got up quickly. I slowly lowered Shoni in the cradle by our bed. I tucked him in, and kissed his cheek.   
  
I walked back to where Legolas was sitting, and sat down again. He put his arm around me, and I grabbed his hand hesitantly. I was still thinking about how to show other people affection. I mean, before I died, I couldn't even hug my g-ma without being forced to. I wouldn't hug my parents, and I couldn't tell anyone I loved them. Even though sometimes I wanted to, but my pride wouldn't let me.   
  
Legolas bent down to my ear and whispered. " I really am glad your back, I was so worried." I turned towards his face.   
  
" I know how you feel. I was scared..but I knew you would come. Besides, I'm here now, that was the past..we are a family. We have each other, and Shoni. No worries." I said.   
  
He gently kissed my lips, and I kissed him back. " I love you." he murmured.   
  
" I do to. Your the first person to actually love me." I said. He pulled back and looked at me.   
  
" Alas! Surely your mother loved you!" he said.  
  
" I wouldn't quite say that." I replied.   
  
" Well, she had to sometimes, its a motherly instinct. Megan loves you as a friend, and so does Frodo." he said.  
  
" Well, you have got a point there. But, I was talking love love, not as in friends." I said.   
  
" Do you miss your old home?" he asked.   
  
" Um...sometimes. I mean, not anyone there, but I mean I miss my horses...and sometimes my old rooms. But I don't miss school, and my parents, and I have had enough of Kim." I replied.   
  
" I see..." He mumbled and kissed me again.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, I got up early. Even before Legolas, and he always gets up at the butt crack of dawn. I stretched, and I could hear Shoni giggling. It was amazing. He never woke me up at night, he slept like a rock. I fed him quickly.   
  
I got dressed in one of Legolas' tunics, since I had none of my own. I scribbled a quick note were I would be, and walked out the door. I headed to where Megan and Frodo were staying. I walked up and peaked up through the window, and Megan was doing the same I had done, by scribbling a note down. Except mabey her handwriting was better than mine.   
  
  
She turned, and waved. She silently walked out, and we started to walk to the stables.   
  
" Where do you want to ride?" I asked, looking at her.   
  
" Anywhere! I so happy to be here!!!" she said, smiling.   
  
We got to the stables, and I got out Sultan. She got out a diferent pony because her pony had been limping for a couple of days.   
  
She was blue roan, with two blue eyes, and had the sweetest nature.   
  
Sultan was hyper, and kept nipping my arm. I would tap him on the cheek when he would. But finally, he got a chunk of skin and pulled. I yelped ( A.N.- let me tell you, it hurts like the bitch.) And hit him hard on the chest. By the looks of the bite, I was going to have a bruise for a couple weeks.   
  
" Oh! Thats gonna leave a mark!" Megan laughed. We quickly brushed and saddled the horses. Megan got up, and I finally got on my horse.   
  
We walked into the forest, and Sultan started to crow hop. I turned him in tight circled to the left. He finally stopped. I looked at Megan.   
  
" He is full of it today. Hey, you know how I gave you riding lessons before we died? Well, I'm gonna give you one now." I said. She nodded. " Back straight, heels down, shoulders back, heels down again! Tighten your reigns, chin somewhat up." I said all at once. We got to a grassy area with no trees, and I stopped in the middle. She started a wide circle about me.   
  
" Heels down! Back straight, don't bend like that! Don't bounce so much, so squeeze with your calves." I yelled.   
  
" One at a time! You always bark one after another!" she said.   
  
" Well, that way you will learn. Now, I will go slower. Look in between your horses ears. Put your back straight. Megan... put your heels down. Tighten your reins. Trot." I said as she started to trot.   
  
" Good. Now squeeze with your thighs. Good, now always keep your heels down like that. Good! Now lope!" she started to lope, and I droned on and on. " Ok, we are done for now. You did really good!"   
  
" You repeated like 2300000 times!" she complained.   
  
" Yes, but the average human has to hear the same thing over seven times to remember it." I said.   
  
" Yes, but since when were we EVER normal. Hince the word normal." she said, putting on her innocent face, failing miserably. I laughed.   
  
" Well, lets go back." I said, as we started to walk back.   
  
When we got to the forest, we trotted the rest of the way. I got the feeling that your being watched. I looked around, but no one was there.   
---------------------------------*-------------------*---------*  
Thats it for now! The dreading WB! I think I'm cursed!!   
Bye! Cleo 


	18. Chapter 18 Dreams

Disclaimer- I don't own LOTR, never have, and probably never will, so don't sue.   
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
  
We got back, and Frodo and Legolas were at the stables waiting. We greeted them and I got off. " Did you have fun?" Frodo asked. We both nodded. I took of the saddle and started to brush Sultan.   
  
" So, friends, how long are you staying?" Legolas asked. Frodo shrugged.  
  
" Probably another three mabey four days." Megan replied.   
------------  
-----------  
------------  
" I want two of your best spies to at least try to spy on them." Kim grumbled. " Who do you think is the best moron out of all your morons?"   
  
" Well, Sire, probably him and him." the Orc said looking at the two Orcs standing behind him.  
  
" Then, send them at once, and hurry with the report." Kim said. The Orcs quickly walked out, and Kim clutched his injured side. " Imbeciles..." he muttered.  
-------------  
-----------  
-------------  
  
  
" Megs...whatcha wanna do?" I asked as Legolas put his arm around my shoulder. We were in where Megan and Frodo were staying.   
  
" I dunno." she said. Frodo looked at her.  
  
" Do all people from where you come from talk like you do?" he asked.   
  
" Yup." she replied. We talked for alittle while, and then me and Legolas said our goodbyes.  
Legolas was carrying Shoni.  
  
When we got back, I turned to Legolas. " I want to know the truth. Legolas, what did you think of me the first time you saw me?" I asked. He blushed.   
  
" Well, I wasn't really thinking. I was worried about you even though I didn't know you. You looked so peaceful, until you started to wake up. I didn't know what I thought, well, since, I didn't know you. But as soon as I got to know you, I knew you were the one for me..." he said.   
  
  
" How did you know? And don't ask me why I'm asking you, I just want to know." I said, knowing he would ask why I wanted to know.   
  
" Well, you were sweet, when you wanted to be, you had a temper, and I like that...and you have goals in life, and your pretty." he said, and started to blush.   
  
" Good answer." I said.   
-------------  
----------  
-------------  
Two Orcs stealthily ran through the forest. They may be dumb, but they were fast. They were about 5 days away from Rivendell. The master had told them to spy, no attack. They walked through, thinking about where they might find these ' two troublemakers' as Master called it.   
------------  
-------  
------------  
  
I woke up with the feeling of being watched. I opened my eyes just alittle, and I saw Legolas staring down at me. I shut my eyes again, as he put his hand and ran it through my hair. He didn't know I was awake. Good. He pulled his hand out of my hair, and I sprung and rapped my arms around his waste.   
  
He gasped alittle at my sudden movement, and then hugged me. The he gently lifted me up, to where my eyes were right by his. Even though I was tall, he was taller. And I forgot even though I was tall, I was light, very light. But thats whats lovely about being skinny.   
  
I pecked him on the cheek, and jumped out of his grasp, and ran. He ran after me, and I was almost out of the room, and I was stopped. I was totally off the ground. I looked into his face, and he let me down.   
  
" I'm in a good mood!" I said, as I got dressed. I fed Shoni, and put him back in the cradle, for he went right back to sleep.   
  
Legolas was sitting down, and I walked up.   
  
" Hey, later today you want to go for a run?" I asked and he nodded.   
  
  
That night when we got home, I was tired. During the day, we had went to Frodo's place. Went to the barn, then ran about 5-6 miles. I fed Shoni, and slowly got undressed and re-dressed in pajamas. As soon as I hit the bed, I was asleep. I was vaguely aware of Legolas saying goodnight.   
  
  
* I was running, but I couldn't catch up. And I didn't even know what I was trying to catch up with. I kept hearing someone whisper my name, and I couldn't find them. I would hear it behind me, then in front of me, then side to side.   
  
Then I turned once more, and I saw Megan, beside her was Kim. He pulled out a knife, and I screamed to Megan. I tried to run to her, but I found I was stuck in an invisible room. I screamed again as he stabbed her and she went down.   
  
I was suddenly on Sultan, Sol-lecks in front of me, and I knew what was going to happen, but once again, I couldn't catch up.   
  
She had hold of Shoni, and I saw an Orc aiming an arrow. I tried to get to her, but I couldn't I saw the arrow hit, and her go down. Legolas ran and got Shoni, and then they both disappeared. That was good..they wouldn't got hurt.   
  
Above the dead body of Sol-lecks, there was a figure forming. It turned out to be a giant head. It was Kim, laughing.   
  
The giant head suddenly got bigger, and it flew towards me with its mouth open. It got about 1 foot away....*  
  
  
I woke up screaming, and Legolas shaking my shoulders. I quickly told him it was a dream, I was ok, and to go back to sleep. I had never had a dream like that. They had stopped awhile back. I mean, they were never like that. They were just Kim disappearing, and those I wouldn't call a nightmare. I slowly drifted back off to sleep.   
  
  
* The giant head got to about 1 foot away, and started to close its mouth. Then It disappeared. I saw Megan, Frodo, Evan, Legolas, and Shoni, all standing smiling at me.   
  
I saw some black figures behind them, and screamed again. Then they all were engulfed in flames. I started to scream, but the next picture made me stop.   
  
I saw myself standing there, with Elrond behind me, but the thing was I was crying.*   
  
I woke up panting.  
  
---------------------------------  
Well thats all....dude, I had a dream like this once. It scared the shit out of me. Really.  
R&R!!! Next ch up sometime soon! -Cleo 


	19. Chapter 19

Nope   
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
" Good-bye!! C-ya soon!!" Megan yelled as they started to ride away.   
  
" I promise you I will write you!" I said as they went out of sight. I turned to Legolas, and we started to ride back. I looked down at the baby in my arms.   
  
It was about 5 in the morning, and I was going to feed the horses, and work some of them. Ever since I got here, I had been taking care of half the horses in the barn because its what I loved to do.   
  
We got to the barn, and I handed Legolas Shoni and got off. " Need help with anything?" he asked.  
  
" No, but thanks for asking." he got off his horse, and led him up to me. I tied both of them to a rack, and untacked them. Then I brushed them, put them out to pasture. I got five other horses, and two ponies, and put them out to pasture with them. I cleaned out all the stalls, and fed the 4 horses I left in. Two of those horses were due any day. Legolas put his arm around my shoulder, and we started to walk home.   
  
On the way home, I had the feeling of being watched, but Legolas wasn't looking at me. I turned my head to look behind me, and I saw black figure disappear into the shadows. My eyes must be playing tricks on me..the sun is coming up...I thought.  
--------------  
--------  
-------------   
The two Orcs had finally got to Rivendell, and watched the blonde and the curly brown headed ones depart. The two Orcs split up, one following Megan, and one spying on the other girl.   
  
He had been watching the girl and the Elf take care of the horses. He wanted to get one of those horses and eat them raw...but the master said to cause no trouble to make things seem abnormal, or to be seen. While the master said not to be seen, he waked the head off the closest Orc, to get his point past.   
  
What cheesed off the Orcs the most was that master thought they were morons and not to bright. His exact words " The IQ of a wet dishcloth." But the fact was, Orcs were not dumb. They may not be as smart as other creatures, but they weren't morons. When this was all said and done, they would show the master he was wrong. * We will have fun doing that...he will wished that girl had killed him...* he thought.   
  
As he thought that, he saw the girl turn her head and look at him. He moved swiftly, and hoped that she didn't see him. Well, she obviously hadn't because she seemed to act like it wasn't a big deal. He vowed not to let that happen, because the master would have heads rolling for it.  
-------------  
--------  
------------  
  
The Orc was walking close but not to close to the two riding figures. So far he was having an easy time keeping up with the horse walk. He thought this was to easy, mabey to easy. He didn't think he knew that he was there. After about 3 hours, the riders stopped to eat lunch. He just sat there and watched. They sat there talking, and the Orc was wondering how more dull this can get. He dicided to move closer.   
  
He took on step, and a twig snapped. Frodo turned his head and looked around then shrugged his shoulders. Megan didn't even notice because the horse had stepped on her toe, and she was to busy cursing. The Orc, whose name was Gandarer stopped moving, and breathing altogether. That was the last thing he wanted, was to be seen.  
----------------  
-------------  
----------------  
  
" Great...Shoni is now in the stage of ' my goal in life is to rip out all of my parents hair' " I said, as Shoni grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled. " Legolas, take hold of him for a second." I asked.   
  
Legolas took Shoni, and I put my hair in a high ponytail, and out a Hair piece in that I had around my wrist. " I like your hair down. It looks more natural." Legolas said looking at me.   
  
" Legolas, I want you to know, I hardly wear my hair down, once and a while I do, but I hate it. I drives me up the wall. And, I would rather not have it pulled." I said smiling. He handed Shoni back and we got ready for bed.   
  
* I was running, but I couldn't catch up. And I didn't even know what I was trying to catch up with. I kept hearing someone whisper my name, and I couldn't find them. I would hear it behind me, then in front of me, then side to side.   
  
Then I turned once more, and I saw Megan, beside her was Kim. He pulled out a knife, and I screamed to Megan. I tried to run to her, but I found I was stuck in an invisible room. I screamed again as he stabbed her and she went down.   
  
I was suddenly on Sultan, Sol-lecks in front of me, and I knew what was going to happen, but once again, I couldn't catch up.   
  
She had hold of Shoni, and I saw an Orc aiming an arrow. I tried to get to her, but I couldn't I saw the arrow hit, and her go down. Legolas ran and got Shoni, and then they both disappeared. That was good..they wouldn't get hurt.   
  
Above the dead body of Sol-lecks, there was a figure forming. It turned out to be a giant head. It was Kim, laughing.   
  
The giant head suddenly got bigger, and it flew towards me with its mouth open. It got about 1 foot away....*   
  
I woke up. I was getting tired of this dream. I wondered what it ment. I dicided I wasn't going back to bed because I knew the second part of the dream. But eventually, sleep overtook me.   
  
* This time, the head didn't disappear, it swallowed me. I felt like I was falling, being sucked under.   
  
I was trying to scream, but nothing came out. I felt like I was suffocating. Right when I was about to pass out, I hit a hard floor, and was able to breath again.   
  
It was like my life was passing before my eyes. The first time I met Megan. The horse show that I got sent to the hospital with a broken tail bone, ( AN- that did happen, and it hurt...alot.) when I got my first trophy at a horse show.   
  
Then a semi-truck was speeding towards me, and it disappeared. Then my 16th birthday, and Megan and I driving around. All the sudden, Kim was in front of me, mocking me, telling me that he was going to marry my mom, and there was nothing I could do about it.   
  
Then my horse was in front of me, and I reached out for his nose, but never got to touch it, and Sticks was flung out of the way by a black SUV.   
  
Then my last moments before I died. Thats when the memories stopped. I was in a long black hallway, and I turned, and in like slow motion, and arrow was flying towards me.   
  
It hit right in the stomach, and I could feel the pain searing through me. I was falling and a light appeared in front of me, and I saw Legolas with his bow aim with another arrow. I screamed at him to help, but he just let the arrow go, it was about to hit me, and that would be the end...*   
  
I woke up to Legolas shaking my shoulders, and I leaped up, getting in a fighting stance.  
  
" How dare you shoot arrows at me!!" I screamed. He looked at me puzzled, and I sighed. Here it is in the middle of the night, and I'm screaming at Legolas for something he didn't do. " Oh..just a dream...sorry. Go back to bed." I said, laying down.   
  
The rest of the night, I didn't dare go back to sleep. I looked over at Legolas. I was wondering what in the world made me think he would do that to me. And why was I having these bizarre dreams?  
  
The pain of that arrow hitting me, and that Legolas had shot it at me, felt so real. I could have swore I still felt a twinge in my stomach, but I knew I was getting a little paraniod on that thought.   
  
It was about 4:30 in the morning when I decided to get up because I was tired of thinking about that dream.  
  
When I moved, I arroused Legolas, and he looked at me. " Legolas..I'm sorry I screamed at you...I have no clue what I was thinking." I said. He leaned over and kissed me.   
  
" I take that as a forgiveness sign." I said and he nodded.   
--------  
----------  
--------  
  
The Orc had watched them walk home, and that woman scream at the Elf. It got pretty boring until she started screaming at him. * I would like to know why I was assigned this boring boring job.* the Orc thought. He remember ed perfectly what Kim had said.   
  
" Now, Dunduri , I want you to keep a close watch on them, and don't make a scene, or at least don't let me find out you did. Got it? Cause if you do, my foot will be so far up your ass, you will think it grew there."  
  
Dunduri hated Master with a passion. * Oh how that moron will pay in the end. It will be slow ad painful.* he thought, smirking, showing his yellow fangs.   
-------  
----------  
-------  
  
-----*  
  
Gandarer watched the sleeping couple. It had made him want to kill them both when they showed eachother affection before they went to bed. But his orders were not to kill. * If it wasn't for master, I would be having some fun right know. I mean..they are so defenseless right now...* his thoughts were interrupted by the man standing. The man walked around quietly, as if not to awake the other still sleeping form.   
  
The man tacked the horses up, and started to fix breakfast. When the breakfast was done, he went over and shook the womans shoulder. She got up slowly, and made a bee-line to the food.   
  
They ate quickly, packed up, and left. It was dark, so it was easier for Gandarer to follow without being spotted. The couple made a conversation. The Orc chose not to listen, because it was about there horses, and about there child. For the rest of the day, the Orc followed, unnoticed.  
------*  
  
  
Well, thats it for now. Hope you liked it. Please R&R!!! Ja! Cleo 


	20. Chapter 20 Plans of Attack

I'm tired of putting a disclaimer. If you want to see one, look at the past 19 chapters. Besides, you should know what the disclaimer would say.   
  
Author's Note: I want to thank K. Hanson and Tsunami for reviewing my story. That inspired me, because I didn't think I would get past the 2 chapter. So I want to thank you for liking my story!   
Without further ado...  
  
  
  
Chapter 20   
  
  
----*   
Gandarer was getting tired of following these...idiots. What could master want with theses people? He was debating on whether to kill the man and take the girl, kill them both, take them both as captives, kill the woman and take the man.   
  
So many dicisions. But the last choice was out of the question. He said that he wanted, what was her name, Megan.   
  
*The master was a fool though. If he got those girls again, they would probably do more than seriously injure him. But I can't let them do that...that is my job.* he thought, smiling cruelly.   
-------*  
  
" Legolas, I think I'm going to go for a walk." I said.   
  
" Do you want me to go with you?" came his muffled reply.  
  
" No, I think you should stay, and watch Shoni for me."   
  
" Ok." he said, and I quickly walked out. But of course, I came back in and grabbed my bow and arrows.   
  
Ever since Kim got us, I never went anywhere without my arrows. I really went out on a walk to clear my head. For the past four days I had been having strange dreams, and getting less sleep. Which of course, made me easy to anger. I mean, more than I already was.   
  
I wanted to know why I was having these dreams. Was someone trying to tell me something? And if they were why are they, and what do they want me to know? I was really hoping this would never tell the future. Although I couldn't see Legolas shooting arrows at me. To tell the truth, I was more than confused.   
  
I had the feeling of being watched. I turned quickly, and saw a black figure move quickly like a shadow. I had seen this more than once, but this time, I knew it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. I mean, the last three times I had seen it, the sun was rising or setting. But this time was in the middle of the day.   
  
The thing was my sensitive ears didn't pick up any sound. I fingered my bow, and when I finally heard a twig snap, faster than eyes could see, I had a arrow ready to let fly toward the sound.   
  
Leaves rustled, and I saw a red thing move, and I let the arrow go. It hit right on the tree making a twang sound.   
  
And then, out came running a..fox. It looked terrified. It had the look on its face ' I may have eaten and stole some chicken, but I don't deserve this.'   
  
I sighed, and started to walk back, thinking I could think things out about my dream in the house.  
  
--------  
---  
-------  
That girl was walking through the forest, and she saw me. I think she did. She got really nervous, and sent an arrow flying at a fox. I would have to be more carful. That girl had the eyes and ears of an elf. No wait, she was. If she sees me, master wouldn't be very happy. Although he wouldn't be able to do anything to me. He cut off one of the Northern Orcs heads off. They are weak. I am two times bigger than master.   
  
I followed the girl, Jamie, back to he home. Jamie, that doesn't sound like an Elf name.   
-------  
---  
-------  
  
As I walked back, I felt I was being followed. I looked several times, but didn't see anything. * Mabey I'm finally loosing it.* I thought.   
  
I got back home, and dicided that I was going to get a head start on writing Megan.   
  
Dear Megan,  
  
  
Hi! I miss you already! Have you had a good trip home? How is   
Frodo and Evan? I hope they are fine. Legolas and me are doing well.   
So is Shoni. I think that later on I'm going to have like a funeral thing   
for Sol-lecks. I feel she deserves something for her bravery. Well, I   
Have been having strange, no insane dreams. They are really scaring   
me. Well, I will tell you about them later. Write back soon!  
  
Your friend,  
Jamie   
  
  
There, I thought that sounded good.   
  
Later on, Legolas started to fix supper, and I fed Shoni. I had an uncomfortable feeling about the window, so I shut it, and locked it. Then I moved Shoni's cradle to the other side of the room. I did that because there was no windows over there. I tucked him in, and he laughed.   
  
" Jamie, its ready. Jamie, what are you doing?" he asked, looking at what I had done to the room.   
  
" I...will tell you later. It is kinda like a sixth sense." I said, walking towards the kitchen. We ate in silence, and I caught him looking at me.   
  
" You don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" he asked.   
  
" Yes, I'm just tired. I haven't been getting sleep lately. Thats all. No worry." I said, smiling.   
  
  
I woke up screaming. The dream had woken me up and the rest of the house hold up. " Jamie...calm down, its me." I heard Legolas saying.   
  
I opened my eyes to his concered face. I had to tell him about the dream, or I would not feel right.   
  
" Legolas, I have something to tell you..." I said, and told him in detail about the dreams.   
  
By the time I was done describing the last part, about him killing me, I was to the point of tears. He wiped one of the tears away, and kissed my cheek.   
  
" Jamie...you know I would never do those things to you. I couldn't have even if I had wanted to. not that I do." he said, and I nodded. " Mabey you should see Elrond or Arwen about it."   
  
" No...Its just a dream. I shouldn't be so upset about it. I have to think t is just a dream. I know these things couldn't happen, except the things that have already happened. It shouldn't bother me." I stated.   
  
" Yes...but the point is, it does bother you. Your not getting an sleep, and you look terrible. Well, anyway, lets go back to sleep for now, and when you start to go to sleep, don't think of the dream, think of happy things. Ok?" he said, and I nodded again.   
  
I started to fall asleep, with him holding my hand, and I was trying to think of good things. Unicorns...food...horses...food...Shoni...   
  
-------*   
  
He started to go back. He had followed them long enough. the master said to come back with some information. He had got all he needed.   
-------*   
The other Orc, the on spying on Jamie had already left.  
-------  
  
I went to see Lady Arwen. Mabey she could enlighten me about my dreams. I met an Elf out in a long hallway, and asked if I could possibly see Lady Arwen.   
  
" Let me see My Lady. Stay here, I will be right back." he said, and I nodded.   
  
After about 5 minutes, he came back, and told me to follow him. We finally got to her room, and I thanked him and knocked.   
  
Arwen opened the door. " Come in!" she said, smiling.  
  
" Hello." I said bowing. " I have some questions about a dream I have been having." I told her, then telling her about my dream.   
  
She looked at me and smiled. " I think it is just a dream. You have a very active imagination, and thats probably what it is. You have right to be bothered by it. You say you have not been getting sleep?" she asked and I nodded. " Well, then, take this." she gave me a canister.   
  
I opened it and there was a orange liquid. " It should help you sleep, and take it before you go to bed."   
  
" Thank you so very much." I said, bowing before walking ot the door.   
  
" Anytime. Come and tell me after a week how it is working on you."   
  
I walked back. Mabey just holding the canister full of hte stuff worked without drinking. I had no feeling of being watched. To tell the truth, I had been a nervous reck this whole week, but have been very good at letting anyone know.   
  
That night, I fed Shoni, but I still kept it on the other side of the room. I read a book on ancient times, which I thought was rather intresting. Finally Legolas came to lay down beside me. I shut the book, and got up.   
  
I took a sip of the liquid. It tasted like...well, I can't describe it. But it tasted very good. I felt a warm glow inlope me, and I started to fell drowsy. I quickly walked over to the bed, and fell asleep.   
  
That morning I woke up refreshed. I had no dream, and slept wonderfully. I fed Shoni, and set him down on the floor. By now, he was trying to walk, and had said ' daddy' once or twice. I had just recieved a letter this morning from Megan.   
  
  
Jamie,  
Hello. Yes, we had a wonderful ride home. And yes, again,   
Frodo and Even are fine. Sam said to tell you hullo. Also,  
Merry and Pippin said they would wish to meet you sometime  
because they have heard so much about you.   
You have been having strange dreams to? I have only once.  
It was strange though. Well, I will talk to you later!  
  
Your Friend,  
Megan Baggins  
  
  
  
I smiled. I would write her later today. For now, I was going ot move Shoni's cradle back. He liked the window open, and to be able to see the stars at night.  
  
" Legolas, what is today?" I asked.   
  
" I think it is May the 2nd. Why?" he asked.   
  
" I just wondered what today wa--Oh!! I forgot!" I said, my eyes growing wide. Legolas gave me a questioning look. " Its Megan's birthday! Well, I guess I didn't quite forget. I got her a present about a month ago." I said as I ran to the bedroom, and pulled my top dresser drawer out. Then I pulled out a box, and toko out the necklace I had saved.   
  
It had a golden chain and her birthstone which was emerald. I semi-wrapped it, and put her name on it.   
  
Then I quickly wrote her a letter that told her happy birthday from Legolas and me, and sure, I would like to meet Piipin and Merry, and that to tell Sam hi for me.   
  
That night I didn't have any dreams, again.   
----*   
Gandarer finally got back to the cave. " Master." he said, trying not to sound to fake.   
  
" Well, what have you found? And where is that other moron?" Kim asked.   
  
" We split up because the two girls split up. The girl I was following, had blonde hair, and they are going back to Hobbiton. The think nothing can go wrong because they think your dead, Master." Gandarer.   
  
" Good...good. We will wait till the other Orc gets back, then we will attack those brats." Kim said, starting to laugh.  
-------*   
  
Well, I hope you like this chapter. I dunno when I will get the next chapter up. It will be long though. Hope you like it! R&R! Ja'ne! Cleo 


	21. Chapter 21

Hi!!! I'm sorry this took so long, but I have a crap load of work to do!! It seems, the teachers are in one big conspiracy. They all make the quarterly projects at the same time. It sucks, then they load you with tests and homework. Its not even the last week or the end of the year yet!! Damn them!   
  
I'm to lazy to type a disclaimer, but you all know what it should be! Well...  
  
  
Chapter 21   
  
  
We, thinking Kim was dead, decided to take a trip to Frodo's and we could go see new people, places, and things. We later found out that it wasn't a smart move.   
  
I asked Legolas if he thought it was a good idea, his reply, " Yes...that's a very good idea. It would do us all good to take our minds off of things."   
  
So, I wrote Megan, seeing if they could meet us at a certain place. She replied almost a week later, thanking me for the present, and saying that we could meet. She said they would meet us on the 15 of June.   
  
Frodo and her thought they would take Evan because it would be good to let him see places at a young age. So, I decided to take Shoni.   
  
We left, and it was good for the first three days, but I was getting uneasy, again. I really hated this feeling. It was like my sixth sense that always brought trouble. Well, the good half of that was I always knew in advance.   
  
I woke up about 12:00 AM and I saw three black figures standing above me. * It must be Legolas....wait...there is only one of him. Oh...Megan and Frodo must be here. No...that can't be...we are like forever till we see them...*   
  
While I was thinking, the figures disappeared. * I'm really a paranoid person..yeah that's it. My bad.* I thought. I hated getting so hyped up for no apparent reason. The main word: apparent.   
  
The next morning I woke up again at about the same time, and the same thing. Except five. * Maybe I have some strange sickness like yellow fever or something. That could be it.*   
  
They disappeared. The next morning it happened yet again, except the number had multiplied. * Why does this only happen at night? Why?*   
  
I started to go back to sleep, when I definitely heard a snap. And that was NOT my imagination. It wasn't the horses either because the sound had come from a totally different side.   
  
I looked over at Legolas, and he was sound asleep with Shoni in his arms.   
  
Me, being the curious person that I am, had to go investigate. I got up slowly, debating weather to go back to bed, because it was way to early to be up, and I would pay by the end of the day. But, I heard another snap, and that was the last straw, I had to go see.   
  
I walked through the forest quickly and soundlessly, but dragging my feet slightly, just in case I get lost.( A.N That would suck, considering how big the forest were back then...)   
  
I walked for about 10 minutes, then I decided to go back.   
--------------*  
The girl was following. Even though there were twenty of us Orcs, we were silent, except for one young one. He had broke two twigs. I was going to chop is head off, but then I did a double take. If the girl found a decapitated Orc, she would know about us. So, when we got back, the imbecile will die.  
  
Master said if she followed us, or caught wind of us, capture her and bring her to him. Well, she was following, but do I want to catch her this early? I would have to put up with her for a long time.  
  
That idiot! That stupid Orc that snapped those twigs is going after her. That was a mistake. 1- he did it without my orders. 2- I didn't want to capture her yet. The more reason to kill him.  
-----------*  
  
I heard a thumping sound, and turned around just in time to see a rather small Orc running towards me. I felt his grimy hands grab my arm, and I kicked.   
  
I was thinking, mabey if I killed one Orc, Legolas will know what happened.   
  
He pressed his heavy body up against mine to make me fall, but I quickly swipped out a small knife I had and stabbed him about 7 times in the stomach, then went to his throat. The I stabbed him again in the stomach, but left it in, so Legolas would know it was me.   
  
I let him fall to the ground, and felt arms go around my back, but I flipped the Orc over my head. I felt one touch my arm, then one grab my legs.   
  
He pulled me down, and I hit the ground with a thud. There was an Orc almost on top of me, and he was choking me. His fingernails were diggin in to m skin, and I had a sudden feeling of dajavue, and all went black.   
  
Well, I'm done for now, but new ch. out soon. I Have to do my damn s.s project. I don't have any other homework though, because I did it all in the STUPID after school detention today. From my s.s. teacher. Bye!  
Cleo 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I wish...we all wish...  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
  
I woke up, and I saw a small, ugly face above me. I had the erge to vomit, because, this is putting it lightly, his breath smelled like dog shit.  
  
" Shes awake..." it hissed. I heard a thumping sound, of feet.   
  
Then I saw a rather large Orc. I was guessing he was the leader. I wanted to grab his throat to choke him, but there were about 20 Orcs, and I knew I would have about 50 arrows going through me.   
  
* But...if Kim whats me...then they can't kill me...* I thought. I jumped up in an instant, and started to run, although it felt like I had broken my leg.   
  
The large Orc had caught up with me, and tackled me, making me tumble to the ground. I heard a snapping noise, and looked at my leg. Well, either way, it was broken now. The bone was sticking out. ( I have done this before, it hurts like hell when it breaks...then numbs...then hurts like the bitch again, like 100 x's worse.)   
  
He roughly picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I was a strong girl, but the pain was so bad that I went into the world of unconsciousness.   
  
----------------*   
  
" Frodo, where is Legolas and Jamie? We have been waiting 2 days...I think now is the time to start worrying. You don't know Jamie as well as I do, and she is never 2 days later...mabey one but not two." Megan said.   
  
" Well, mabey your right." Frodo replied.  
  
" I will go look for them, and you start fixing our supper...I'm starving." she said as her stomach growled.   
----------------*  
-------!  
  
I had a team of about 25 Orcs following the blond. I turned hearing the sound of grunting. I saw and Orc from the other group. He looked rather exhausted. I nodded, and he began to talk.  
  
" Due to one of the Northerners stupidity, we had to capture the elf girl. The orders for me to tell you that you need to capture the blond and come to a small cave slightly west of the mountains." the Orc spat out, looking at one of the Northern Orcs looking at him.   
  
I looked at him and nodded. He turned and left he same way he came. I turned to my group.   
  
" Tonight....tonight we will get her." was all I said.   
-------!  
  
------------------*  
  
Megan walked carefully out it the forest. She didn't bother mark were she was going because in the last two days, she had mapped the place rather well.   
  
She heard a twig snap, and turned her head. Just as she did, she fell.   
  
She hit the bottom of the 7 foot deep hole rather hard. " I don't remember this..." she said, as she saw a rope come down. * good some one saw me fall.* she thought to herself.  
  
She grabbed it and felt herself being pulled up. She was about to say thank you, and she saw a ton of Orcs. One grabbed her from behind, and another hit her neck hard enough to make her pass out.   
------------------*  
  
I woke up, again. I looked at my leg, and there were stitches, and around it was string, and two branches. The had to of set my leg while I was out. Thats good, otherwise, I would have felt extreme pain. My hand were also tied together.   
  
I felt hands go behind my neck, and pull me up by my hair. Now, let me tell you, I could stand alot of pain, but those little pinpricks on my head was almost unbearable.   
  
I stood on one leg, and he pulled my head back. I felt a not very tasty liquid go in m mouth, but sudden warmth went through my body. I felt myself flung over a shoulder again.   
  
Now probably was the best time to sleep, because I had a feeling I was't going ot get much sleep. Finally I fell into a sleep full of nightmares.   
  
  
I hope you liked it! Believe me, having your bones set hurts. They had to set mine w/o anestetics casue it was cutting off my blood supply. Well, Bye, and as always please review!   
P.s- thanks to K. Hanson for liking my story so much, and I will gladly help her! ;-)  
Cleo 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
  
I was up, and trying to figure out a way to break free. I was tired of being lugged around like a rag doll, but I couldn't get anywhere with this leg.   
  
Then, at the end of almost three days, I was flung to the ground. I was guessing we were at our destination, because I wasn't picked up again.   
  
I large Orc walked up to me, and kicked my side. " Get up! You should be healed by now!" he bellowed.   
  
So, I got up. And, yes, my leg was healed. Must have been something to do with the yuccy liquid they have been force feeding me.   
  
I was up, and moving my leg. I heard some Orc start fighting, and by the sounds of it, it was gonna end up with some orcs dead. While all the Orcs had their heads turned, I made a run for it.   
  
I found that my leg still hurt a little. I was running as hard as I could, and I heard a scream. Then all the Orcs were following me and gaining fast.   
  
I ran for about a minute, and turned a corner. What I saw was not good for me. There were about 25 more Orcs, and they saw me. I swerved to the left, and then the right, because there were Orcs everywhere.  
  
Finally, I realized that I was cornered.   
  
A Orc roughly grabbed me by the neck and I saw a flash of blond. They had got Megan, and we had the same ideas: escape.   
  
But, she only went about five steps before a large Orc caught her.   
  
A Orc was screaming at me in his language, and I didn't know what half of it, but from the past four days I had learned the meanings of some. He was screaming about how I was something like a dip shit and uh....something else.   
  
The two Orc leaders talked to eachother in their language so me and Megan couldn't understand.   
---------------------*  
  
" I think, we should rebel against master. We hate him as much as these girls do." The Orc leader said.  
  
" Yes...we should....but, we should dispose of the girls and then go after the ass." the other said.  
  
" No...don't dispose of the girls....we should give Master the girls and then watch him get defeated by girls, then us."  
  
" Yes...we can make it even worse if we give them Orc weapons because then Master would think they sided with us, then he walks out to talk to us, and we kill him." the Orc said, grinning. The other nodded, and walked away.  
  
-----------------*  
  
  
Megan looked at me, and smiled. When she smiled like that, I knew she had an idea.   
  
One orc grabbed Megan by her hair, and pulled her up. Then we started walking, again.   
  
After about 6 hours of running and walking, we got infront of a rather large cave, with a door. I smelled something, and turned my head.   
  
To my horror, there were 7 dead people to my right, flung out in the forest for the animals to eat. There were a older woman, older man, three young boys, and two young girl. One little girl had a little shovel in her hand, and by the door, I saw a small hole, and a now- dead plant. ' They must have lived here...' I thought my rage building inside me. The Orc pushed me from behind, and I literally exploded.  
  
" You dumb bastard!! What the hell makes you think that you can push me!?! I'm going to rip your head off your shoulders and shove it so far up your assyou will think it grew there!!" I screamed as I lunged for his throat. But, by now,I had attracted the attention of every orc there, and one grabbed me and pulled me down. " Damn you!!!!" I screamed in defiance.   
  
The door was opened by a orc, and we were shoved inside. We went all the way to the end, turned left down a hallway, turned right again, and left, then right, then to the last door and they shoved us it. The whole time it had been getting steadily colder.   
  
They shoved us in and locked the door. I could see my breath, and I started to shiver. So did Megan.   
  
" You know, every time they lock us in the same room, and thats not smart." Megan said.  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
" You know, that wasn't exactly the best idea in the world." Megan muttered.   
  
I turned and smirked. " Shut up, you know you would have done the same thing. Did you see those dead bodies!? They were killed for no reason! And, I would really like to know, WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?!?!" I screamed.   
  
Megan pulled out her hands, and backed up a step. " Calm down, yes, I saw them, and yes, they died for no reason. I have no clue why we are he--" she stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
" What?" I asked, looking at her.  
  
" Did you ever check to see if Kim was dead? I mean, dead and still laying there at least?" she asked. I shook my head. I thought for a second, then groaned and sat down.  
  
" We are such friggin idiots!" I said, and looked up.  
  
She nodded, and replied, " Now...I will have to agree to that. At least your not pregnant this time."   
  
" True...true."  
  
----------------  
  
" Jamie? Hey, where are you?" Legolas whispered when he got up and noticed Jamie wasn't there.  
  
He had Shoni in his arms, and heard a sound. He spun around, only to see Strider looking at him. " Hello. Who, or what are you looking for?" he asked, smiling.  
  
" My wife. Help me find her." he said, as Strider nodded, and turned.  
  
After about 10 minutes, he heard Strider call his name. Legolas ran to the spot. There, on the ground, was a dead orc, upside down.   
  
Strider stooped, and a silver glint caught Legolas' eye. " Look, its Jamie's knife!" he said, grabbing it.  
  
Strider was looking at the soft ground." There are many foot prints of orcs, but smaller ones among them. It looks like they surrounded her." he said, standing tall again. He started to walk in the direction that the foot prints lead, and he saw more coming in a different direction. And among them, were another set of smaller feet, not clad of steel. " They have someone else. It looks like your wife tried to make a run for it..." he said, looking in the direction all the feet lead.   
  
They lead to a small prairie type field, where the ground became hard. " This will be harder to track." Strider mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.   
------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think??? I think this one was pretty good, considering I'm hacking my lungs out here...well, r&r!!!  
Cleo 


	24. Chapter 24 Beatings

YaY!!!! I reached my goal!!! Now....I'm going ot set a new one...26. That sounds good. Right? Well, without further ado....  
  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Legolas and Strider were walking through the prairie, and they saw that Jamie had left them little clues. This time she had cut part of her tunic out.   
  
" You have a smart wife." Strider said, while examinig the piece of cloth. Legolas just nodded. Legolas looked up, and told Strider to hold Shoni.   
  
He jumped up to the first limb, and speadily climbed up all the boughs. He quickly did a scan of the area. He climbed back down, and took Shoni back.   
  
" By the looks of this it is about a day fresh...they can't be far..unless they never stopped..." Strider said a matter-of-factly. Legolas mumbled some words in elvish, and heard and elvish reply.  
  
He turned and saw two Elves. One tall male who had shiny blond almost silver hair. And a female with long, blond wavy hair.   
  
" Nay! I'm Nuindur, and your...?" the man said.  
  
" Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
" I'm Naviath. We are heading to Rivendell." the woman said. Elves had a thing about being very open to other elves.   
  
" Your heading to Rivendell? Well, could you take my child there, please?" Legolas said, not wanting Shoni to get involved.   
  
Naviath brightened and looked over to Nuindur. " Yes, we would be delighted. You can trust us, Legolas of Mirkwood." he answered.  
  
" Good, I thank you. Just show Shoni to Lord Elrond, and he will know what to do. I thank you to no amount!" he said, as the woman wlaked up and took Shoni gently in her arms.   
  
" We will take good care of him..." she said.   
  
" Well, we must be off! I hope to see you again!" Nuindur said as they turned to leave. They were gone, and Strider smiled.  
  
" Elves are very trusting people..." he said. " Wait here...I'm going to go get your horses." he said, and was gone in a flash.  
-------------------------------------------  
  
We hadn't been bothered yet. That was good. At least this was nicer than where we were last time. It actually had beds.   
  
" I have an idea." Megan started ot say, but the door was opened. And standing there:  
  
Kim.   
  
" I thought I killed you!" I screamed, and lunged towards him, and two small orcs came running in and grabbed Megan and me, and held our hands behind our backs.   
  
It didn't matter that the orcs were small, smaller than me, but they had grips like steel.   
  
" Hello to you to. Your stupidity let me escape." he said, grinning like and idiot.   
  
" Your such a dumbass! Bakarot..." Megan screamed, leading into a string of profanities in Japanese that would make a hardened sailor blush.   
  
She finally stopped, nad Kim smiled. " Your just like I remembered you. You are not getting it off this easy like you did last time. You will learn respect for me yet!" he barked, as he pulled a big whip out of his back pocket, and it unfolded.  
  
He snapped it, and then hit Megan with it. It wrapped around her leg, and he pulled back. Where she was hit was a long, bloody gash.   
  
" Now, I know I have to break your will, and its got to be beat out of you. But, I get the first privlage of giving you the first beating..." he smirked.   
  
He made the ocs chain us upside down on the floor. He dismissed them, and he started hitting Megan first. I knew he was trying to make her scream in pain, but she had her mouth firmly shut.   
  
By now, her shirt in the back was tattered and torn, and blood was everywhere.   
  
" Jamie...I want to see the pain she is experiencing, and picture me hitting you. Times that by two, and that will be what you will be feeling." he stated, and hit her one last time.   
  
She had been fighting to stay concious, and had suceeded. Kim walked up to me, and started to beat me mercily. It was so painful. Although, I wasn't going to show my pain, cry, or even scream.   
  
Finally the pain got so intense, I passed out.  
  
  
  
I woke up to Megan looking at me. We had been unchained, and I started to move. I could see dry blood everywhere, and I knew it was our blood. The pain had at least to a dull thumping feeling.   
-------------------------------  
  
Well, thats all for now, I hope you like, and remember, the more reviews, the faster I get the chapters out!! Ja! - Cleo or Thanduriel ( My elvish name!)   
Review!  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l   
  
\l/  
  
\ l /   
  
\ l /   
  
\ l /   
_  
\ /   
:-) 


	25. Chapter 25

Authors Note: Sorry for how long this took to get out! I have been having troubles. First- the dreaded WB has reached me. Two- the computer I was, WAS, using started to make a funny noise and smoke came out of the side. That my friends is a sign that you need a new computer. Well, here is Chapter 25.  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
  
  
The bastard hadn't fed us for about a day, and I still couldn't put my back against the wall.   
  
" That idea...what was it?" I mumbled out.   
  
" I will tell you when I get the bugs out and I try to figure it out." Megan replied.  
  
" You know, Kim doesn't know us very well does he?" I blurted out.  
  
" Well, no, how long did it take for you to figure that out?" she said, turning her head to me.  
  
" Well, if he thinks he is going to break my will by not feeding us and beating us, he has another thing coming." I said with all the courage I had in me, which there was alot of.   
  
" Right." she said, smiling.   
  
" I suppose our luck won't be as good as it was last time...I bet you that we won't find a caring soul in this hell hole. What he did to that family makes me want to kill him. I mean, how many families does he have to ruin. He ruined mine, yours, and this family. Damn him!" I started to yell, but didn't want to draw to much attention.   
  
" I got it!" Megan said. I looked at her. " We can knock--" she was cut open by the door swinging open.   
  
A large orc was standing there, and he walked torwards us. He grabbed us by the hair.  
  
" Get up!" he barked out.   
  
As soon as we were on our feet, two smaller orcs came and grabbed us. They started to push out of the room, and I fought all the way, cursing as I did so. I was thinking about how if I had just had a gun or something in my pocket when I died, I could blow their ugly heads off.   
  
We reached a room, and the orcs pushed us in.  
  
Out of the dark corners came the little ass. " Took you long enough." he said, glaring at the orcs.  
  
" Go to hell where you belong asshole!!" I screamed, trying to kick his balls.  
  
" Oh...fiesty tonight aren't we? Well, that will change." he said, starting to laught mechanically.  
  
" For the time you are here, which is the rest of your lived or until your demise, you belong to me. I have two of the meanest men here to take control of what you do. They will be beside you when you eat, they will watch you while you sleep, they will be with you to the bathroom. Basically, they will be with you 24/7." he said. " They will be here any day now. For now, I get to have my fun..." he said, pulling out a whip.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
Hey. How did you like it. Sorry about the typos cause my fingers are so cold, I can't type. They do not want to work. Well, review, please. I want to reach my review goal. And, one question. I have these new discs that I can't seem ot format. If someone could tell me how in their reviw, I would be very pleased. RxR!!  
Cleo 


	26. Chapter 26

Note!!! I am SO SORRY for taking so long!!!! I have had major W.B!!!!!! I hurt...I had to run a mile in track...time triles. It was 39 degrees, pouring down rain, and I had a white t-shirt and shorts one. I was in the high school ( I'm only in 8th grade!!) and I was wondering why all the guys were looking at me...well, it was the wet, white t-shirt....anywho without further ado......  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
  
I hurt again from getting a whipping. The man that had ahold of me, was large, and not very nice. " You mother fucking asshole!! What kind of shit head do you think you are? Oh, your one of Kim's gay gooneys!! You have fantasies about Kim in a bean bag chair!!" I screamed as he tightened the grip on my shoulder.   
  
They threw us in the room and walked in with us. Megan was cursing in every language she knew.  
  
" Get undressed and go to bed." the one holding Megan commanded.  
  
" With you here? I think not." Megan replied.  
  
" With no pj's? Thats a no-no." I said.  
  
" Yes with us here. We are to be around you no matter what. Not to let you out of our eyesight. You sleep in your birthday suit. Get over it." he answered.   
  
" No fucking way!!" I screamed, as he threw me on the bed. Megan was thrown on the other.   
  
" Then sleep in your clothes."   
  
" Fine." I said, getting an idea. " Megan, does this remind you of ' Jane Erye'?" I asked.  
  
She gave me a questioning look, but I nodded. " Yes, it does. I hated that Mr. Brechimer or whatever his name was." she said.   
  
" I did to. I didn't like Mrs. Reed or her son. I liked Helen Burn and Bessie the maid." I said, and one man came over to hit me, and I pulled something short and thin out of my pocket.   
  
As his hand came down, I put the stick in front of my head. It when through his hand, and I pulled it out. He started to howl, and fell, having spasms and seizures.   
  
The other man walked towards him, and when he kneeled down, I poked him between the eyes. He howled and started the same process. Within four minutes of each other they were dead.   
  
" Sticks with poison on the end...great idea." Megan said, getting up.   
  
" Yup, can't go anywhere without them...Kim always has a flaw. He didn't even search us! Ok...lets put the bodies on each bed so if anyone looks in, there will be figures on the bed. We have to hurry though, because by morning, they will know what happened." I said, dragging on body on the bed.  
  
  
10 minutes later, we were out in the hallways. Megan led the way, and I followed closely. We both stopped as we heard a sound.   
  
It turned out to be a drunken soldier. I knocked him out, although he really didn't need any help.   
  
We were almost out of the house without trouble, and there were Orcs everywhere by the door.   
  
Next thing I knew, and orc had both me and Megan. Kim was standing in front of me, saying something about putting us in separate rooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Good? Bad? Jane Erye is a good book. I'm reading it now. It would suck to have to go to the red room. Agreed for everyone that ever read the book? R&R!!!!  
Cleo  
XXX 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
  
I woke up with a throbbing head ache, on the ground. I turned to see how Megan was and she wasn't there.  
  
"Megan?" I whispered. There came no reply. I repeated a little louder, but still no answer.   
  
Then I noticed I was alone, in a small black room with no window, a bolted door, and a small crack in the corner. The crack looked like it had been dug by a mouse of some sort, or cracked by a hard blow by a piece of metal.   
  
I slowly got up, going to find a way out of the wretched smelly place. I was up by the door, and I heard a small scratching sound. I stopped moving to see if I had done it or if I was going insane. But I heard it again, this time more distinct. I turned to see where it was coming from, and I saw something coming out of the crack in the corner.   
  
I slowly made my way towards it. "Is that a finger?" I screamed. Of course I screamed in my head because I had no clue if that finger or whatever it was would jump and kill me.   
  
As I got down by the moving finger, it went back to whoever it belonged to. I heard another sound, and I bent by the hole. There was enough light to barely see part of Megan's dirty face.   
  
"That asshole put us in separate rooms!" she whispered fiercely, confirming to me that it was Megan.   
  
"Well, he had a brainstorm…" I replied, trying to cheer us both up, failing miserably.   
  
"We have got to get out of here." She said to me. I quickly agreed.  
  
"We just have to think of something. But we will, I know it." I said, more to reassure myself than Megan.   
  
"This must be it." Legolas said to Strider.   
  
"I don't know, but I don't doubt it." He replied.  
  
"Perfect place for a rat." Legolas said, seeing Jamie say those exact words. They had reached a small patch in the woods, with what looked like a small cave with a door on it.  
  
"Do you smell that?" Strider asked as Legolas got a big woof of the smell of something rotting. He nodded, and turned towards the smell.  
  
As he slowly pulled back a branch, he found the source of the smell. "Strider, look at this. This is defiantly the place." he stated looking at the dead bodies.   
  
"Well, at least none of them are Jamie and Megan." He said, looking at the rotting bodies.   
  
"We have to find a way to get them out." Was all Legolas said.   
  
  
How do you like?? Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have had a metal block. The story will be ending soon, hopefully. But I will always have new stories. R&R, please!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cleo  
p.s. - if anyone wants to send their opinions or ideas on how to get us out, please e-mail me at elflover_06@hotmail.com 


	28. Chapter 28

Hey! I am finally getting another chapter up. I have major writers block for this story, but I will pull though it! R&R!

"Somehow, we have to get out." Megan said, showing her anger.

"Well," I said, looking though the crack, "maybe when they bring us food, I can get out, and get you out." 

"We tried that. It didn't work." Megan said, thinking even harder. 

"Well, it was worth a try." I stated.

"We could always—" but she was interrupted by my door being opened. Two large guards stood there, they both looked very young. 

"We bring you your food." One said. While he said this, I got an idea. It was farfetched, but it might work. Legolas might be mad, but it would get me and my friend out, and that's all that mattered.

"Thanks handsome." I said, getting up. I walked toward the two swinging my hips, giving them my half smirk that Legolas loved so much. I could tell it was working, they were both turning red.

"Y-you're welcome…" he said, and I walked behind him shutting the door. 

"You know your both kinda cute."  I said, and I wasn't lying. They were cute, just not my type. I could tell. I grabbed my food, and put it down. I turned, and walked a circle around them, looking them over. "This may be harder than I though…they both are taller than me…" I thought to myself.

I slowly stood in front of them wrapped my arms around the neck of the one that had speaking to me. I slowly rethought what I was going to do, and decided it was worth it. I didn't want to hurt them, really, they seemed nice. They looked no older than I was. "Did asshole force you to work for him, hmm?" I asked, and they both nodded. Then, I slowly gave the one I was holding a kiss. I looked at him again, and let go, went to the other, and did the same. "That better?" I asked, and again they nodded. 

Then, I slowly walked them both to the far wall, and pushed them down to the floor. When they sat down, I sat in their laps, and started to make out with them. Yes, both of them. I pressed myself against him, and I could feel him get hot and excited. I could tell neither of them had done this before. I started to take their shirt off, and while I was busy with ones shirt, I wrapped my arm around the other, and squeeze. I put all the pressure I could on his throat, and he passed out. The other looked, and I chuckled, "Must have been to much." I said. 

I wrapped my arm around him like I did the other, and he soon passed out. I got up and shook my head, "Sorry guys. It had to be done." The way I had put pressure on, they would be out for about and hour. I had to hurry.

I had the keys to Megan's cell, unlocked it, and handed her the guards clothing. I had token their clothing, and the keys. It would be less obvious if we were wearing their clothes. After she changed, we put or hoods up, and walked out. But before we could leave, we knew we had one thing to do—Get Kim and make him sorry.

**!!***!!!!***!!!*******!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you like it! I don't know where I got that idea. I think I was watching Austin Powers yesterday. Maybe that is it. Who knows? Anyway, the more reviews, the faster the final chapters get out. Yes, the final chapters. YAY!!!!!!!!! There may be another sequel to this, ya know, to show our lives after all that, or to have another enemy or crisis. Now…REVIEW!!! I have a goal, 30 reviews! I don't care, they can be flames or whatever!! *Gets out plastic spoon and brandishes it at everyone. "Watch it! I'm armed and dangerous!!"* 

CLEO


	29. chappie 29

                                    Chapter 29   

            We slowly found our way to Kim's large room, by his stench of course. We had had no trouble getting there; no one knew we were loose. 

            I got to his door first, with Megan besides me, and I knocked. "Come in!! What do you pitiful beings want?!" Kim yelled.  

            "Sire," I started lowering my voice and Megan shut the door, locking it, "We have something to show you." We both took off the cloaks, and I smirked.  

            "Your gonna pay you low down bastard." Megan literally growled. I heard Kim gulp, and we started towards him. 

            "You _will be sorry. You have ruined our life in one world, your not ruining it here. You have ruined too many lives. It is payback time." I said grabbing a knife from the pocket of the clothes I was wearing.    _

----------*--------------*-----------------*

            "How will we get in?" Legolas asked Strider. 

            "Well, we have to find a place where no one is and we can get in easily. The there is the other problem, finding Jamie and Megan without getting caught." Strider replied.  

            "Look, there comes two guards…"Legolas said, bending down. "I got an idea." He jumped up in the trees, and was gone. Next thing he was hanging above the guards. "Hello." He said, and bashed their heads together, knocking them out.  

            Legolas jumped down, and Strider came out of the bushes and they drug the pair into the thick forest. 

------------------*----------------------*-------------------* 

            Megan turned a little and I saw a flash. She had gotten two swords off the wall, and handed one to me. I put the knife back in my pocket; I would be using that later. 

            We were walking towards Kim, and he put his hands up. "Now wait! I-I was gonna let you two leave without anything, and now one would ever know. Believe me." He gulped. 

            "Right and my mom wasn't a bitch. No one would know except us, and everyone else. Still, your gonna die." Megan said smirking and I nodded.  

            I brandished my weapon at him and he jumped back in fear. He had no weapon, and he knew he was going to die a very painful death. Megan lunged at him, the sword in front of her, and he dodged, and the sword hit the wall making sparks fly. 

            I then lunged, making contact with his arm, slicing it, blood squirting everywhere. He grabbed it and whaled in agony. Just what we wanted. Our goal: as much bodily harm we could inflict before he died. 

            While he had a hold of his bleeding arm, Megan went down, and sliced his leg, and it also started squirting blood. He yelled, and grabbed his leg. "Mir Helfen!!" he screamed in German, I think. "Johan Ich in helfen!!!"  

            As soon as he screamed that the door blew off the hinges and hit the other wall. Something very tall in a black cloak walked in (think of the grim reaper) and stood there. He muttered some words and lifted up his hand and our swords went flying. (Plus, this has nothing to do with Star Wars or Jedi's) 

            "Megan, he is a wizard!!" I got that far and I was flung against the wall. 

-----------------------*------------------------------*------------------**

Hey!! Next time it will begin w/ Legolas and Strider, and it will be one of the two final chapters!! (I bet you are thinking, 'Finally!! Damn, it took her forever!') So, review, and the chapters will get much faster!!!!    So R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!!!!! 

CLEO        


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry this is so late--- I have a reason though! I had a b-day the 19th of July then I was at state fair for 7 days! (Horse fair) I got a 3rd in egg and spoon (97 ppl) then 10th in western pleasure (60 ppl) it was way cool!! 

Well, the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 30

The wizard flung me up against the wall, and Megan was right beside me. We sat like we were dead or out cold, and I tapped her. 

"Megan, think of ways to make him distracted….never mind….just when I have him turned around towards me, stab him shoot him or something."  She nodded and I hopped up. 

The tall wizard mumbled and something shot at me, but I dogged and ran the other way. He turned w/ me, and I jumped at him, and tried to find his neck. Behind him Megan had got up, and got a knife off the floor and was getting ready to chuck it at him. 

She moved her wrist a little and the small dagger went flying straight at him. The man twisted, and before I new anything, there was burning sensation in my side.  

I looked down and there was a dagger sticking in my side…blood everywhere. 

The wizard flung me and went after Megan. I tried to get up, to help my best friend. Two more black cloaked figures came in, and I slowly went black. 

--------------------------------***---------------------**

 Legolas and Strider took the clothing of the two other men, and had rushed into the building. There were muffled sounds, and they followed all the sounds to a room. 

The door had been blown out, there was a figure standing, tall, and there was one on the floor, very still. Yet another one sitting down…it was Kim. The tall one standing had a hold of another person. *It is Lady Megan!!* Both Strider and Legolas thought at the same time. 

They ran in, and Strider jumped on the figure, he soon found out it was a wizard. The wizard dropped Megan, and almost instantly got a hold of Strider. Megan jumped back on. The wizard had his hands full with Megan and Strider, Legolas got and arrow, took aim, and fired.  Another arrow, another hit, and yet another arrow. All three hit the wizard in the head. He dropped, and Megan kicked him, and turned to Kim. She pulled an arrow out of the man's skull, and Kim started whining and whimpering.

"Die." Was all Megan and stabbed him more times than a person could count on their fingers. She stabbed him one last time, and he was gasping. He died…slowly bleeding to death. Megan turned, realizing her friend might be dead. 

--------------------***-----------------------**

I opened my eyes just in time to see Kim die…my goal. He had ruined my life, my friend's life, now I was dying…all because of him. At least he had died before me. I had succeeded. I was so afraid of failing. Not anymore…I might be dying…but I lived my life to the fullest. I lived, I loved, I laughed…but it wasn't like I didn't have my bad times…take this situation for example. 

My thoughts were interrupted. Megan came up, and I saw her eyes start to water. I smiled, and she smiled back. I felt a hand, and it was Legolas. 

Megan grabbed my hand…for the first time ever. Legolas grabbed my other hand, and put his other hand in my hair. Strider stood in the back. Megan's eyes widened and she got into her pouch. She grabbed a leaf, and looked at Legolas. He nodded.

"I love your Jamie…so much…I love you so much…" was all he said, and a sharp pain of the knife coming out made me scream. I really thought I was dying then…the pain was so intense. 

"I love you…" I whispered to Legolas, and he kissed my cheek, and my vision went black. 

oh the suspense…..

My eyes slowly opened and I was sitting in a bed, wrappings around my stomach. One of my first thoughts -- *I am hungry* 

Legolas was standing in the corner, looking out o window. He turned to look at me, and smiled. "You finally woke up after 7 days! Sleepy head!" he said, and walked over and kissed me. 

I looked at him. "Yes, I will get you some food, Megan is fine, Kim is dead, your child is good, I am here, and I love you." Was all he said.

"I love you too. Food?" and I calmed, knowing that everything would be ok from now on. 

Ok! FINALLY!!!  I am done w/ a story.  Should there be yet another part…or no?  No more Kim if there is…I hate him so much I can barely type his name. There will be someone else. In your review, yay or nay on another part. 

~Tsunami~ thanks for your support, review, and being my best friend…even with me. It has to be a hard chore. You didn't have to stick with me through thick and thin, but you did. And I am actually thanking you. And Estelle is ok….even if Kim almost killed him. 

~Everyone Else~ thanks for reviewing and actually reading my story. 

*Cleo* 


End file.
